


The Family I made

by cronaisawriter



Series: The Family [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birthing Complications, Chronic Illness, Disability, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Infidelity, Kid Fic, Major Illness, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Whump, lots of agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are trying to settle into life with the twin girls. Rory and Jess are learning to be together and plan for there new child. And Emily and Richard are Emily and Richard. After falling into what might be considered a normal life everything is shaken to its core when hospitals, distant mothers and memories from the past come to play.-You might be able to read this story without the first book but it works better with the first part.-





	1. Guess What?

Rory and Jess stood at the door to Rory’s house.  
“We have to tell them don’t we?” Jess asked.  
“Jess they love me, they won’t be mad.”  
“When they think it's mine Luke will want to kill me he still thinks your seven,” Jess said.  
“Well I'll just tell them its logans, then Luke will kill Logan,” Rory said.  
“If I don’t kill him first,” Jess said.  
“No one is killing Logan. Maiming him might be acceptable.” Rory said.  
Rory opened the door. Luke was asleep on the couch with baby clothes on top of him. Lorelai was in the kitchen warming up bottles.  
“Hey, Luke wake up,” Rory said shaking him.

“Hey, Rory. I fell asleep putting away laundry again didn’t I?”  
“Yeah you did,” Rory said. “I have something to tell you and mom.”  
The three walked into the kitchen  
“Guess what? I'm pregnant.” Rory said.  
“Really?” Lorelai Said sounding surprised  
“Yeah,” Rory said looking at her feet.  
“Well,” Luke said sounding confused.  
“And it's Logan's so kill Logan, not Jess,” Rory interjected.  
“How do you know?” Lorelai asked.  
“We haven't ever had sex,” Jess replied.  
“Oh, well yeah then it isn’t yours,” Luke said.  
Jess nodded.  
“Then, have you told logan?” Lorelai Asked.  
“Yes,” Rory said.  
“When is he getting here?” Luke asked.  
“He isn’t, he's sending me money for the doctor, but he can’t do the father thing,” Rory said.  
“He isn’t coming here?” Lorelai Shouted.  
“He's ditching you?” Luke yelled.  
“Umm.  
“I'm gonna kill that guy!” Luke and Lorelai Shouted in unison.  
Which prompted screaming babies. Luke stomped his foot but then went to take care of the kids.  
“He just can’t do the father thing?” Lorelai Echoed.  
“Yeah, I'm not exactly sure what that means. But I just expected more from him.” Rory said.  
“I'm sorry Rory.” Lorelai Said.  
“But it's okay. Jess is gonna help me with the kids.” Rory said.  
“You are?” Lorelai said to Jess sounding shocked.  
“Luke took care of me, and Rory. We aren’t his.” Jess said.  
“That's right,” Lorelai Said apprehensively  
“And I love Rory,” Jess said.  
“Kids are a lot of work,” Lorelai Said gesturing upstairs.  
“I know,” Jess said and shrugged.  
“You can’t shrug about this Jess.” Lorelai Said  
“My father took off on me, my mom didn’t want me anymore, Rory’s dad was never there, and he sent his other daughter away. If Logan wants to be like them let him. I'm not like them.” Jess said waving his hand around his face flush.  
“You aren’t,” Lorelai said and nodded. She was satisfied. She wasn’t sure why, but she just was, Rory made bad choices in men, it had become her thang apparently. But Jess had stayed, for 9 months now and he didn’t have too. He never had to suggest helping Rory, it wasn’t his that was perfect out of being a parent. But he didn’t take it, maybe this kid was really the guy Rory thought he was years ago.  
Rory hugged her mom. Lorelai turned to Jess, “why don’t you go help Luke with the kids.” Jess nodded.  
Lorelai and Rory sat in the living room.  
“So how you doing.”  
“Not sure, I've been better,” Rory said.  
“Who knows?” Lorelai Asked.  
“I told Jess then I told you,” Rory said.  
“Why him first?”  
“I knew he would make me call logan. And I wanted him to know so he could bolt before you could judge him” Rory said.  
“He didn’t bolt,” Lorelai Said giving Rory a soft smile.  
“Why doesn’t logan love me?” Rory sniffled Tears falling from her eyes.  
“Rory honey I don’t know why.” Lorelai Cooed  
“Why are parents like that,” Rory asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You never left me, we fought but in the end, you were there. And if I needed you if I came to you-you wouldn’t have wired grandpa money you would have been there.” Rory said.  
“Yes kid I would have”  
“Luke was there he was always there.”  
“Yes.”  
“Sookie and Jackson are there for their kids.”  
“They are excellent parents.”  
“Zach is not the smartest but he didn’t run off on his kids.”  
“No, he didn’t”  
“Mrs Kim was a mess but she is there for Lane. They fought but she never abandons her.”  
“No, she didn’t.”  
“Why can’t logan be like them?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you think he’ll come around?” Rory asked her breathing fast and ragged.  
“Maybe.” Lorelai Said.  
“But not like dad. Not for a few months then nothing for months. For real.” Rory said.  
“I really hope so.” Lorelai Said.  
“I hope so,” Rory said.  
Rory looked calm for a second then burst into loud ugly tears. She fell into her mom's lap and cried. Tears fell from Lorelai's eyes. She curled over Rory running her hands through her hair. Lorelai and Rory's breathing was ragged. They stayed there for what could have been a minute or could be a few hours. Then Luke and Jess came down the stairs. Lorelai waved them over. They sat on either side of the girls.  
Lorelai leaned against Luke still running her hands down through Rory's hair. Her face red and splotchy. Rory cried herself out. She sat up. Looked around her eyes puffy and turning purple, her face streaked with tears. She leaned over into Jess. Jess hugged her tight. The family stayed like this. Jess’s eyes red around the edges, his mouth soft. His hands held Rory tight into him. His shirt wet from Rory's sweaty tear soaked body. Lukes' face was flush his eyes sad. Lorelai leaned on him... After a long while, Luke and Lorelai Went to bed. Jess and Rory fell asleep on the couch.  
\---  
Rory woke up entangled in Jess’s arms on the couch.  
She sat up. The last day had been a little much. Way too much actually.  
She looked at Jess.  
“Did you mean it?” Rory asked the half-asleep Jess.  
“Wha?”  
“Did you mean it, about staying with me?”  
“I did,” Jess said.  
“Okay,” Rory said and kissed him.  
Luke came down balancing Willa on his hip.  
He took her into the kitchen and warmed a bottle. He rocked her back and forth.  
Rory walked in.  
“My sister is so cute!” she said walking forward and taking her sister.  
Jess leaned against the archway to the kitchen. Luke walked over to him and pulled him outside.  
“Jess if are going to bolt on Rory you do it now,” Luke said.  
“I’m not gonna bolt do you have so little faith in me,” Jess said.  
“No, I'm just, just. Ugh, I'm scared Jess.” Luke said.  
“Of what?”  
“I don’t really no. of being a bad dad to the girls. Of you being bad for Rory’s kid. Of logan coming back and then leaving and breaking Rory’s heart. I'm scared this family is going to fall apart.” Luke said.  
“Me too,” Jess said. “I’ve had everything crumble around me. It isn’t good.”  
“I know.”  
“Things got really bad after the shop started failing,” Jess said.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Really bad.”  
“I believe you.”  
“I don’t want that for Rory.”  
“Me either.”  
“ I don’t want her curled up crying like that.”  
“No.”  
“ I won’t make her cry like that,” Jess said.  
“Okay.” Luke nodded  
“You won’t do that to your girls.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Okay we've established we aren't deadbeats,” Jess said.  
“I am sorry things got so bad.”  
“ I hate taking charity I hate showing up here and asking you for help. But I'm going to do things with my life.”  
“You're going to be there for Rory, do that first,” Luke said.  
“I will.”  
“And I'm here for you if you need something in there.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“For what.”  
“ I don’t know.”  
“Don’t be sorry.”  
The two men walked inside. Rory looked at them holding the little girl. Lorelai behind her feeding Jenna. Both men stood there dopey eyed looking at their girls.

\---  
Later that afternoon Rory was leaning on Jess at the apartment.  
“You know when they find out you're pregnant they’re going to assume I'm the father,” Jess said intertwined his and Rory’s fingers.  
“I'll tell them its logans.”  
“You don’t have to,” Jess replied.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“Keep them quiet for a while, out of your business.” Jess shrugged. “I mean, that is if you want them to think its mine.”  
“I do actually,” Rory said.  
“You do?” Jess said sounding very surprised.  
“Yeah, screw logan,” she said.  
“I agree.”  
“I mean if the baby comes out with bright blonde hair well have to tell them something.”  
“Yeah, that's what 7 months away? We’ll deal then.”  
\--  
The next day Rory walked up to the inn. They had decided, Sookie then lane, then if Sookie hadn’t already told the whole town, the whole town.  
Lorelai squeezed Rory’s hand. She and Rory walked to the kitchen.  
“Hey Lorelai, hey Rory!” Sookie said.  
Lorelai pushed Rory forward.  
“Sookie? I'm pregnant.” Rory said.  
“Really!” Sookie shouted.  
“Yeah,” Rory said.  
“How?”  
“I think you know how” Lorelai said.  
“Are you happy?” Sookie asked.  
“Umm, a little shell-shocked. But I'm not unhappy.” Rory said. She was shocked she was telling the truth. Lorelai looked at her eyes wide. Rory nodded, Lorelai's mouth turned down and her eyebrows up and gave a nod.  
“How far along are you ?” Sookie asked.  
“Somewhere between 8 and 7 weeks?” Rory said.  
“in that week you could have bought a condom,” Michel said.  
“How long have you been standing there Michel?” Lorelai Asked.  
“When you came in I wanted to ask you about the new computer program, but apparently this gossip is more important.” Michel drawled.  
“Buddy I was going to tell you, Rory wanted Sookie to know.” Lorelai Said.  
“If you say so,” Michel said. “I do have a question.”  
Lorelai followed him out after squeezing Rory’s arm.  
“Wow your mom just got back to part-time work yesterday and now you're pregnant!” Sookie said.  
“Yeah, umm this wasn’t planned,” Rory said.  
“Did you tell Jess?” Sookie asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Did he..stay?”  
“Yes!” Rory said loudly.  
“Sorry Rory, I just i.”  
“I know Sookie, I just want people to think well of him.” Rory defended.  
“I know he is the father of your kid.”  
Rory gulped. She had agreed to tell people it was Jess’s baby but she felt sorry for Logan still, and her past lying didn’t always go very well.  
\----  
Rory and Jess stopped at Lane's house.  
She pulled them in.  
“Is it true your pregnant?” lane asked bouncing.  
“Yes?” Rory said apprehensively.  
“If this good or bad?” lane asked.  
“Good,” Rory said scooping jess’s hand into hers.  
A smile quickly flits across Jess’s face.  
“I'm happy for you guys! Rory, there are pop tarts in the kitchen!” she said.  
“Goodie!” Rory said and walked to the kitchen.  
Lane got into Jess’s face and pointed her finger.  
“Do not break my girl's heart?” Lane said.  
“I won’t,” Jess said and brushed lane’s hand away.  
“You have a history.” lane said.  
“I was 18 and there was no baby,” Jess said sounding aggravated,  
Rory walked over and snaked her arm around Jess,  
“Lane don’t attack my boyfriend,” Rory said kissing Jess.  
“Okay.” lane sighed.  
“Thank you.”  
“I am happy for you two. I mean Kwan and Steve are a handful but I love them. Pregnancy sucks, but kids aren’t so bad.” lane said smiling.  
“I'm glad,” Jess said.  
\---  
Rory walked hand in hand with Jess down the street. The locals kept giving them this sideways glances. They stopped at the corner of the soda shoppe and doses.  
“Um I'm gonna get Twizzlers and candy that I'm not supposed to eat so we can eat it before Luke comes home, can you get us some fries?” Rory asked and smiled. Jess gave her a raised eyebrow.  
“Taylor hates you so I thought you would want to avoid that,” Rory said.  
“Yeah, im not a fan of that place. Been here nine months have yet to go in.” Jess said.  
He turned. Rory sighed and walked into doses. Taylor stopped her.  
“You know, I know many fine young men, you didn’t have to have his children,” Taylor said.  
“He is a fine choice to have kids with. Now leave me alone Taylor.” Rory said and pushed him aside.  
Rory but a bunch of candy and set in on the counter. Rory left. Miss Patty stopped her on the street.  
“It's all around town! How you doing honey?” miss patty asked.  
“Umm shocked?” Rory said.  
“Yes, I get that. But you're going to be a great mom, and you have Luke and all of us to help with the baby.” miss patty said.  
“And Jess, the father,” Rory said pointedly.  
Mrs Patty grimaced and nodded.  
Jess walked out Lukes with the bag in his hand. Miss patty shot him a look and walked away.  
“Wow you know I thought they were starting to like me,” Jess said snidely.  
“I don’t know what their problem is!” Rory said waving her hands.  
“Your princess Rory, even at 25 your still their golden girl,” Jess said. He wrapped his hand around Rory’s shoulders.  
“This sucks.” Rory kicked the ground.  
“We'll manage,” Jess said and kissed Rory’s hair.  
\---  
That night Rory was leaning on Jess in the living room they were finishing the end of their candy stockpile.  
Lorelai Was watching the babies via the baby monitor. They had a system for the meanwhile of Luke watching them for part of the day and Lorelai For the other. They had gotten a suggestion from Zach and lane of a daycare place on the edge of the next town. The kids would start next week. Lorelai sighed looking at her kid. Her kid was having a kid. Her kid was having a kid eight months after she had a kid, well kids. This was not normal, her kid had three half-sisters from both parents and a pseudo stepsister. It was strange family. And then Rory’s kid would have two aunts who were months older than them. And it was up for debate what the kid's father situation would be. They were a mess, a very large complicated mess. It was the farthest thing from what Emily and Richard had wanted from them. But the only part of this mess Lorelai really regretted was Logan hurting her daughter. Rory had been burned by her father, she didn’t deserve to be burned by the father of her child. Rory made mistakes, like sleeping with two different men who were married at the time. Lorelai looked at the baby monitor. She had to admit she kinda wanted the kids to cry. She needed something to do that wasn't staring at the wall Lorelai walked out to see Jess and Rory.  
“How was the town?” Lorelai Asked.  
“Umm good, good. “ Rory said.  
“No One thinks im good enough for Rory,” Jess said, flashing his best sarcastic smile.  
“Im sorry Jess,” Lorelai Said sitting down.  
“Why should I care.” Jess shrugged.  
“You do care,” Lorelai said.  
He just shook his head.  
“I do think you're good enough. I'm scared for you two. But I do think you're good enough. You didn’t run, you haven’t been running. And honestly, I have to say I'm surprised that I think your good enough because I really didn’t like you, but now I do and you are good enough.” Lorelai fumbled.  
Jess raised an eyebrow.  
“Jess please answer me,” Lorelai begged.  
“Umm thank you,” Jess said softly looking at the couch.  
Lorelai’s heart hurt looking at the kid. He didn’t think he was good enough to be with Rory. She hated that she was part of what made him feel that way.  
“I'm sorry that I made you feel like you weren’t good enough.” Lorelai Said.  
The three knew she wasn’t talking about yesterday in the kitchen. She was talking about eight years ago. Luke came in. he saw three people staring in the vague direction of the floor.  
“Am I interrupting something?” Luke said.  
“No, we are just eating lots of food you disapprove of,” Rory said. She smiled.  
Lorelai felt better, Jess knew she was sorry. They could be close hopefully, she could be the cool grandma.  
“You two are going to be sorry when your old,” Luke said going into the kitchen.  
“You have to be nice to me I'm pregnant!” Rory shouted  
“You know we get no break from hormones.” Jess jokes.  
Both Rory and Lorelai Gave him mock offended looks.  
Luke smiled at his little, but growing family.


	2. Friday Nights's for Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a friday night dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self-harm

The whole family was standing outside the Gilmore house. Rory was holding tightly onto Jess. Luke was pushing Jenna and Willa in a stroller. Lorelai had the diaper bag on her shoulder.

“This is going to suck,” Jess stated.

“Why do you say that?” Lorelai asked. “We have two cute babies as buffers!”

“Well Jess and I agreed to simplify things we are just going to tell them he’s the father of the baby,” Rory said.

“why?” Luke asked.

“I would rather them just think I'm the father, then deal with him,” Jess said.

Logan had quickly just become him in the Gilmore-Danes-Mariano household. He was spoken of rarely, but in the past month it had come up a few. Rory put her hand on her stomach. She had learned she was 12 weeks pregnant.

They had gotten out of Friday night dinners because they were given a break to get the babies settled for a while but now they had to go back to it. 

But now Rory had to tell her grandparents she had followed in her mother's footsteps and was having a baby out of wedlock. The maid opened the door and let them all in.

“Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Rory! how are you.”

“Grandma I'm pregnant!” Rory shouted.

“Rory there is no need to shout,” Emily said reflexively. But then her face went slack. “Richard!” Emily shouted. 

Richard came out and noted that she looked faint. He led Emily to the couch.

“Richard Rory is pregnant,” Emily said.

The rest of the dinner party was still in the entrance way. Rory was too terrified to move she just stood there squeezing Jess’s hand.

Luke never knew what to do and Emily and Richard's house. And Lorelai Had no idea rather or not to bolt.

“Well get in here!” Richard shouted.

They all came in. Willa started to cry, which of course made Jenna cry. Lorelai picked on up and Luke took the other.

“Go to the other room and deal with them,” Emily said.

Lorelai gave the other three a sympathetic look but the babies into the bathroom.

“Well Jess, what are your plans?” Richard asked.

“I'm not sure,” Jess said.

“You're not sure? You get a girl pregnant and you're not sure?” Emily asked.

“What have you done in the past?” Richard demanded

“I wrote a book.” Jess sighed.

“How did it sell?” Richard asked.

“Only like seven hundred copies were printed,” Jess said.

His face was burning. They were throwing his crappy life in his face. So he was a fuck up. He had 7 months to get his act together. He had promised Rory he would stay. He was going to stay. They couldn’t talk him out of it. All he did was run, he never had anything to live for before. Now he had Rory and the baby! They would know the sex of the baby next week. He was going to be there for the kid.

“Well have you been to college?” Emily asked.

“No,” Jess said.

“Where did you graduate high school? “ Richard asked.

“Oh, Richard he didn’t! That's right he's the one who ran away before he got his diploma.” Emily laughed.

“He wants to be a father with no high school diploma!” Richard said sounding horrified.

Rory squeezed Jess’s hand.

“Dinner is served Emily” maid of the week said.

“Thank you.” Emily nodded.

Rory pulled Jess close and led him into the dining room.

Lorelai came out with the babies and looked at the three deathly grey faces in front of her and sighed.

“Give the babies to the maid. Don’t worry she has been trained as a nanny as well, she will feed them.” Emily said.

“We aren’t giving our babies to the maid,” Luke said.

“Yeah, no mom not happening.” Lorelai shook her head.

“Why not?” Emily asked, “don’t you have a nanny at home?” 

“No.” Lorelai Said.

“Don’t you both work?” Emily asked.

“Yes, they go to a daycare lane suggested.” Lorelai Said.

“Good heavens, why?” Richard asked.

“Because the lady who runs it is super sweet, and no one makes her were a funny outfit! And when we get home from work we actually take care of our kids.” Lorelai Said.

“No need to be snippy!” Emily said.

“Also I just fed them.” Lorelai Added.

They sat down the babies in their stroller in between Luke and Lorelai.

“So Rory how is work at the paper going?” Richard asked.

“Umm okay? I've been working as an editor recently.” Rory said.

“That's fantastic!” Emily said.

“I miss writing, but I'm getting to know everyone at the office really well. I made a friend, her names Kathy.” Rory said.

“We must meet Kathy,” Emily said.

“I mean we really only became friends over the past few weeks,” Rory said.

“Nonsense,” Emily said.

Rory blushed. She had mentioned Kathy a few times to her mom, the queen of nosy and she hadn’t demanded to meet her. She hated that about her grandmother she had to not only be nosy into everyone's life but stick her hands in and mess with it.

Jess looked around the table. They had been sitting here for who knows how long through a three-course meal and were waiting for dessert. All this food and none of it was as good as a greasy burger from some dive in Philly. He wanted a blade so fucking much. Jess saw Rory's eyes glance at him. He felt Rory's hand squeeze his hand. He dug his fingers into his other hand.

“Well looks like you take after your uncle. Not communicative and irresponsible.”

“Don’t say that about Luke!” Rory shouted.

“And you take after your mother,” Emily shouted.

“Your right I do. You should feel lucky we take after them. They are the best people I know.” Rory shouted.

Luke and Lorelai Shared a small side eyed smile.

“You will not yell at your grandmother.” Richard snapped.

“Sorry grandma,” Rory said and slid down in her seat.

“Now, would you like sorbet,” Emily asked.

“Yes.” the room said in sober unison.

\-----

The Gilmore-Danes-Marino family stood outside the Gilmore house.

“That was not goo,.” Rory said.

“Nope,” Jess replied.

“She didn’t say one word to me and I still feel insulted,” Luke said.

“We’ve been seriously Gilmored.” Lorelai Said.

“The sorbet was good,” Rory said.

“True.” Lorelai Said.

“Let's go.” Lorelai Said.

Luke and the babies followed Lorelai Into the van. Rory and Jess got into her car.

“Jess I love you,” Rory said as she slid behind the wheel.

“I know,” Jess said pulling his body away from Rory.

“Jess, don’t shut down on me,” Rory said.

“I'm not,” Jess said.

“I want you to be the kid's father,” Rory said.

“Father?” Jess said sounding winded.

“Yeah, you're not just going to be there. I want you to be the kid's dad.” Rory said.

Jess looked at her his eyes softer than she had ever seen.

“I mean everyone thinks your the dad. And I'm not just okay with that. You are the dad.”

“What if Logan comes back ?” Jess said.

“If he comes back for real.” Rory stopped for a second, “Then they have two dads.”

Jess smiled, not a smirk, a real smile. Rory smiled too. They rode in silence for a while, then Rory flicked on the radio I will always love you snuck through the speakers. Jess reached to change the station. Rory stopped his hand.  He pulled his hand away. Rory looked out at the road. The frozen ground was lit by street lights and headlights. The car was still slightly cold so they both still had their coats on. Rory’s was puffy and bright and new. Jess wore one that was getting threadbare but was still clean and together. Their hands fell next to each other in between the seats. Jess turned his head to the window looking at the trees flitting past. Rory watched the road but had a faraway look in her eye. They arrived at Jess’s apartment. Jess got out and closed the door.

Rory bit her lip looking at him walking towards the diner. She opened the door and ran up to him. She kissed him deeply his hand were shocked at first but he quickly held her close.

“I'm ready Jess.” she breathed into his ear.

“Okay,” Jess replied.


	3. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fluffy Christmas for our favourite family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight allusion to self-harm

Rory woke up next to Jess in her bed. He was holding her tightly, his head nuzzled into her neck his hand wrapped around to her stomach. His shirt had slid up and she could feel the scars under her fingers.

She held in a deep breath. She wanted him to get some help before the baby came, so he would have someone else to support him during the hectic early months. She had seen Lane and her mom go through it. Lorelai was constantly pulling her hair out trying to work, and be a mom, and help Rory. Luke was always running around in circles. Especially the last week. With April being there for a few weeks instead of a weekend like at Thanksgiving. Rory sat up. Christmas was going to be interesting this year her Christmas was four people max her whole life, now it was seven people. Like a proper big family.

Rory shook Jess awake.

He jumped and looked at Rory.

“What the hell man, we didn’t go to sleep till like midnight.”

“I know, mom always makes us stay up super late.” Rory shrugged.

“Also you put your stockings on the stairs, I thought the cliche was the fireplace,” Jess said grumpily.

“Well, mister grouch,” Rory said and poked him.

“I'm not a Christmas fan,” Jess said.

“Why?” Rory asked.

“Take a guess.” Jess quipped

“Your mom.” Rory breathed.

Jess shot her a no duh look.

“Things are going to be better here,” Rory said.

“Last night was fine.” Jess sighed.

“And you're going to have gifts, and cookies, and peppermint coffee, and bad Christmas carols,” Rory said.

“Yeah,” Jess said sitting up.

Rory dragged him into the kitchen where Luke and Lorelai Were making out.

“Eww, mom!” Rory shouted.

“Well, you too were being annoyingly mushy last night.” Lorelai shot back.

“Yeah but not sucking face,” Rory said.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out and Rory copied.

“You're going to teach our daughters to do that too aren’t you,” Luke said sounding exhausted.

“Yeah.” Lorelai Laughed.

“Coffe?” Luke asked.

He handed Jess a cup. The turned to the second coffee maker he had bought to make Rory her decaf coffee. The snow glistens outside. April trudged into the kitchen.

“Hi,” she said.

“Merry Christmas.” Lorelai Said.

April’s face lit up. “Christmas!”

“I love that you still do that,” Luke said.  
“Im 16 not you,” April said.

“Let’s get the babies,” Lorelai Said and tapped Luke’s arm.

Lorelai got into Willa's room. She looked around her. The walls were a deep blue to match the baby bed. There was a light next to the bed shaped like the mood. A basket on the other wall was full of stuffed animals and dolls.

She picked Willa into her arms, she felt her but to check for a dirty diaper. It was clean which was good because Luke had just changed it an hour ago. Lorelai looked at her small Christmas onesie. It was plush red with a Christmas tree on it. She walked into the hallway Luke came out. He was holding Jenna who was wearing a matching onesie. They had to do cute twin things while the girls were young enough to not be able to complain.

The went down the stairs. They came into the living room where the others were eating sugar cookies. Rory bit into her cookie and smiled looking at her sisters.

“Hey girls!” she cooed. She picked up Jenna and kissed her head. She had lost most of her baby hair but her hair grew right back in. it was thick and black like Lorelai's. Her eyes were bright piercing blue like her parents. She passed her to Jess. The baby made little gurgling noises and Jess held her close.

“I wanna hold one,” April said. Lorelai passed Willia to April. April held her, she was half asleep in April's arms.

They placed the babies in the crib/playpen in the living room.

“Presents!” Rory called.

“Yes!” April said.

The room smelled like the pine tree in front of them as Lorelai Brought over the stockings and handed them to her family. Lots of chocolate, sour patch kids, nuts, and shortbread fell out. Along with chapstick (scented of course) for the girls.

The packages and bags came next. April got a telescope as her new thing was astronomy from Luke and Lorelai. and a few books from all of them. and earrings from Rory.

Rory got books both kids books and books for her from Luke and Lorelai. She also got bangle bracelets from April. Jess gave her one of his annotated books which Rory loved and kissed him.

Luke got a new baseball hat from Lorelai. Three new plaid shirts from Rory who informed him you could see through his shirts. April bought him a scientific encyclopedia so he could keep up when they talked. Jess bought him new pens and a notepad because apparently, he was writing on receipts to take orders.

Lorelai got a necklace from Luke which she loved. Movies from Jess, he had checked with Rory what she didn’t already have. Rory gave her Sephora lotion. April gave her a math textbook, so she could keep up with her as well.

Jess also got books from April and Rory. He got new clothes from Luke Lorelai Because apparently his were getting see through.

Jenna and Willia got stuffed animals from Lorelai And Luke. Rory gave them each a new onesie. Jess gave them each a new storybook which Rory thought was unbelievably adorable. And April gave each a dream catcher.

\--

Rory and April were reading a Christmas picture book to the babies. Jess was reading his new books. Luke was cooking dinner. Lorelai looked around and her heart soared. Life was confusing and loud and so hectic. But it was the whole package. She had a man who loved her, four amazing daughters, and her daughter had a boyfriend who she loved deeply. Her first grandchild was on the way which made Lorelai So happy it hurt. This was everything she had ever wanted. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Rory walked over.

“Mom is everything okay?” Rory asked putting her hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

“Yes, that's why im crying. This is the most, okay I have ever felt.” Lorelai Said cry/laughing.

“Your happy crying?” Rory asked.

“Yeah, kid I am.” Lorelai Smiled.

Luke came over and Lorelai Hugged him.

“Woah you good?” he asked.

She kissed him. “I am way more than okay.”

Rory walked over to Jess. “You okay?”

“yes." He said with no sigh.

She kissed him. Jess was a man of few words, but she had learned he said a lot with his tone. And for once there was no deflection in his voice or face.

“There is way too much kissing going on around here,” April said.

“Your sixteen you haven’t found anyone to kiss yet?” Rory asked.

“No..I'm not sure about kissing yet. Someday,” she said.

“Someday long way away.” Luke sighed.

“No, it's coming big guy,” Lorelai Said and tapped his chest.

The oven timer popped.

“Saved by the bell,” he said.

“Terrible show,” Lorelai Called.

“This family is wacko.” Jess committed.

“Yeah but you love it,” Rory said smiling a cheesy grin.

“Maybe,” Jess said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment and let me know what you think!  
> check out my fandom blog @myfandomrambles on tumblr


	4. It's A...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's appointments and other happy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~When Rory and Jess get on the bus on my inspiration is the song "somewhere only we know" the glee version~  
> CW: Doctors

Rory and Jess had been jumping between the apartment and the house for the past two months.

They were tired of it. But that day they had bigger worries it was the fourth month check up. They got there. Jess was used to coming there the nurse asking “are you the father.” and saying “no I'm the boyfriend.” and Rory and him getting that confused look.

They sat in the room. It was sixteen weeks, so they should be able to know the sex of the baby.

Rory got changed and sat on the chair. Jess rolled closer holding her hand.

The doctor did his examination,

“Okay ready to see the sex of the baby?” the kind doctor said.

They both nodded their heads rapidly.

She moved her ultrasound probe over the baby.

“Ah it's a boy!” the doctor said.

“Wow a Gilmore boy,” Jess said.

“Yeah.” Rory breathed.

“Congratulations guys,” she said.

They nodded.

“I'm going to have some routine blood work done.” she said, “check electrolytes, cholesterol and some other things. But I don’t expect anything crazy.” she said and nodded.

“A boy!” Rory squealed.

“I know.” Jess breathed.

“We’re having a son,” Rory said.

Jess sat down. Rory looked at his face. He was white as a sheet. Rory felt worried, what if he did something? Rory was worried. She periodically saw looks that scared her. She knew Jess wasn't necessarily a stable person. He had tried to commit suicide less than a year ago. Which was not stellar parent material? But she also knew he loved her and their son more than anything. And she loved them so much, she felt amazing. It was exciting and safe and so wonderful.

Jess, felt like he was being suffocated. Son, he had to be a father to a little boy. Baseball, and hockey and sex talks. He had to make sure the kid didn’t end up a fuck up like him. What if he was his mother? What if he got drunk, what if he was never there, what if he made the boy feel worthless. What if the kid turned out exactly like him.

“Jess,” Rory said.

“Huh?” he said looking up.

“A boy is good.”

“Yeah,” Jess said.

\---

Rory was out with lane. Jess watched her walk by out the dinner. Jess than quickly left. He showed up at Lorelai's house. He walked in.

“Lorelai can I tell you something,” Jess said.

“Of course.” Lorelai Said.

“I want to marry Rory,” he said.

“Yeah kinda figured,” she sighed turning the tv off and turning to face him.

“What?” Jess replied.

“Well, you have always looked at her like she fell from the stars,” Lorelai told him smiling.

“So does everyone,” Jess said.

“Yeah but you got the Rory bug bad.” she joked.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Jess said.

“You know this is rather traditional of you, asking the parents permission.” Lorelai Said.

“I didn’t ask your permission.” Jess defended.

“Ahh admit it you are a softy just like Luke.” she jabbed.

Jess just scoffed.

“Yes, by the way. You can marry my daughter,” she said.

Jess smiled.

“Now! You will impress her. You will do something very cool and Rory” Lorelai Demanded.

“ whats going on here,” Luke said coming down with a gurgling Jenna in his arms.

“Jess is going to ask Rory to marry him.” Lorelai Said. Paul Anka jumped up and barked at Jess.

“See even the dog is excited for you.” Lorelai Said.

“Jess that's fantastic,” Luke said.

“Well,” Jess said.

“Okay, you got to do something fantastic,” Luke said.

“I will.”

“Can I see the ring!” Lorelai Squealed.

Jess nodded. He pulled out a box. Inside was a ring. It was small, it had a thin silver band. The jewel was a respectable size inLorelai'ss opinion. She picked up, the inscription it read,

“Know each other better than anyone”.

She handed it back.

“Good luck.” Lorelai Said.

Luke patted him on the shoulder.

\---

Jess bounced up and down at the door of Rory’s house.

Lorelai answered the door and mouthed; now? Jess nodded.

“Rory your boyfriends here!” Lorelai Shouted.

Rory came to the door.

“That was so high school.” she laughed.

“Can we go out?” Jess asked.

“Yeah!” she said.

They walked to the bus stop. She shot him a “what?” look Jess laughed. They got on the bus. Rory leaned on his shoulder.

“We running away?” she asked.

“Not this time,” Jess said into her hair.

“Good.”

She snuggled into him. And dozed off. Jess looked out the window. The streets flowed past. Jess pulled Rory in tighter. His faced was etched with anticipation. He looked at the other passengers. The man across the aisle from the lovers was wearing an overworn coat. His hair was tousled, he held a backpack covered in dirt and dust. The woman on the other side of the ile on up one was wearing a suit with brass cufflinks. Her head was bent over a blackberry. Her finger typed fast and she cursed under her breath. Jess leaned back. Rory made a little noise and wrapped her hands around his waist.

Jess’s backpack sat on the ground and he pulled it closer with his feet.

Jess shook Rory awake.

“Hmm, no mom,” Rory mumbled.

“Rory it's really not your mom,” Jess said

Rory popped awake. She took Jess’s hand as the got off the bus.

“New York.” Rory breathed.

“Yup,” Jess answered.

“Where to Holden Caulfield?” Rory asked.

Jes pulled her forward. The walk to the record store they had gone to when Rory came to see him.

“Wow,” Rory said.

“Anything you want,” Jess said.

Rory smiled. She poured over the music. She chose hopes and fears by Keane. Jess smiled. He bought the cd. He led Rory out into the park, he brought her to a park bench and leaned into her and kissed her deeply. She let out a long breath looking into his eyes. He blue eyes shone deeply as share stared at his face taking in every part of his face coated with a deep look of longing. His light brown eyes stared right back into her blue ones. She ran her hand over his floppy-haired head. He held her waist close to his.

She leaned into his chest and breathed deeply. The smell of Jess was cheap soap, shaving cream, car oil, leftover grease smell, and a hint of her perfume. To anyone else, it would be something to turn your nose up at. But to Rory, it was a departure from his teenage obsession with hair, his love of cars, and Luke's diner. Rory smiled.

Jess put his head into her hair. Her hair smelled like apples. As fresh as she was.

She stood up.

“Hot dogs!” she demanded.

“Yes,” Jess said.

He took her hand and lead her to a hot dog stand. Rory order one with everything on it and Jess got one with just ketchup.

“Going basically?” Rory asked playfully.

“I haven't really been good on crazy food lately,” Jess said.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one with a sensitive stomach?” Rory jokes.

“I'm scared,” Jess said plainly.

“And honestly that makes me love you. Only a nut case wouldn’t be scared to have a baby.” Rory said.

“Your mom didn’t seem scared,” Jess replied.

“Exactly nutcase!” Rory laughed.

They sat on a bench back in the park. They ate their hotdogs.

“This is nice Jess.” Rory said, “I mean in like three months we won’t get to do spontaneous things for a while.”

“Well I wanted to do something roryish”

“What does that mean?”

“Something your mom said.”

“Okay.”

\---

They got home early in the night.

They walked to Andrew's store.

Jess got from Andrew an old copy of Charles Dickens Oliver Twist.

“What is this?” Rory asked.

“It's Oliver Twist.” Jess shrugged.

“Why?”

“Well, I thought we should have a copy that's ours. Since I'm your dodger.” he smiled.

“It's also a great classic for a kid to read.” Rory smiled.

“I agree.” Jess leaned and kissed her.

“One more thing,” Jess said.

“I'm tired!”

“You just napped for two hours,” Jess said.

“Okay,” Rory said.

He texted someone on his phone. And they walked to the bridge.

Sitting there was a picnic basket.

“Our first date.” he said, and added,“ with better food.”

Rory beamed. They ate lasagna, fries, chocolate cake, and then there was assorted candy in the bottom.

“Let's head home,” Jess said.

Rory stood up to leave turned around to take Jess’s hand and saw Jess on one knee.

“Rory Gilmore, you know me better than anyone, you are my best friend and true love. I didn’t know what love was until I met you... I love you, and I love our son. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” Rory shouted.

Tears fell from Rory’s eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. He picked up the bag. The moonlight shone on the two as they walked across the bridge. Jess felt hot quite tears run down his face as he squeezed her hand softly. Jess’s car was parked on the other side of the park so they were able to drive back to Lorelai's house.

“Thank you, Jess,” Rory said.

“Why?”

“For staying.”

“I will as long as you'll have me.”

“I love you.”

“Thank you, Rory.”

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

“I love you,” Rory said.

“I love you too.”

They arrived at the house and Rory scurried inside.

Rory called, “Mom!”

“Did you say yes” Lorelai Shouted.

“You knew?”

“He's asked me if he could. All proper like.”

“Yes, I said yes.”

“Ahh!”

Lorelai hugged Rory. The smiles reached from ear to ear on both girls faces. Rory placed her hand on her stomach and stopped.

Jess came in behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, the baby kicked,” she whispered.

Lorelai gasped. Rory pulled Jess’s hand onto her stomach.

They both smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! let me know whats going good whats going bad. If you think this was cute!  
> Its fluff for a little while longer but some angst is coming.


	5. Party Duble Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic double party. One with friends and Elton Jon, one with fancy clothes and unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: N/A  
> I lied there is some angst here. but this is the light stuff.

Rory was driving home from work about a week after her engagement. She had had a pretty easy day at work, so she was in a good mood. She had been showing anyone and everyone her ring. It was nice to have news that didn’t periodically feel like you had lost god damn mind. People asking her about the baby freaked her the fuck out. She and Jess took turns being terrified and elated. Which was rough. She was scared of people running off on her, of childbirth, and of having to be with a boy? Like a little boy, she knew nothing of boys. Jess was terrified of being a bad dad. They knew quite a few bad parents, and the fear of continuing the pattern was not easy for Jess to deal with.   
But Jess proposing to her had helped, it felt like a guarantee of a partner in the thing, a boy partner who knew stuff about boys.  
\--  
Rory walked in the door and called, “Mom?”  
“Surprise!” came out all around them.  
She looked around. Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zach, Kathy and Valentina her three friends who were in couples. The room and obligatory streamers, the tables and little wedding toppers on trays of food. Paris, Lane, and Valentina were in white. Kathy, Doyle and Zach were in all black.  
“It's an engagement party!” Valentina squealed.  
“I can see that!” Rory laughed,  
“I’m so glad lane had my number!” Paris said. “When you told me you were engaged I was worried I would miss the whole build up to the wedding, but this way I get to be a part of things. However, don’t expect me all the time I am in med school.”   
“Thanks, Paris,” Rory said.  
Lane walked over, “I’m so glad I get to do this, it gives me a break from the kids. Who I love! But I wanted to do something for you and be with you sans kids since in five months that is almost never going to happen.”  
“Wait where is Jess?” Zach asked.  
“He’s coming.” answered Kathy, “lane called him to come over said Rory needed him.”  
As if on queue Jess burst through the door and ran to Rory.   
“Are you okay?” he asked desperately.  
“Yeah, I'm fine.” Rory turned to Lane. “You terrified him!”  
“What?” said Jess, he then looked around. “You tricked me by making me think something was wrong!”   
“Sorry.” lane said. “You wouldn’t come if I invited you to a party.”  
“You could have just had me ask him. He does pretty much everything I ask him to.” Rory said.  
“I do?” Jess said amused.  
“You do.” Kathy said, “Rory tells me all about you.” she smirked.  
“Well, you do everything I tell you to do Kathy!” Valentina laughed.  
“Her girlfriend right?” Jess whispered in Rory’s ear. Rory nodded.  
Kathy had extremely curly black hair, her skin was dark brown. Her eyes snapped with life the deep brown shining. Her hair was full around her, matching seamlessly with her black jacket.  
Valentina leaned on her arm mock pouting. Her long silky brown hair hung to her hips. Her white dress covered in soft lace swayed playfully around her knees as she rocked. Her skin was light brown and her eyes were big and a soft brown.  
“She is right I melt when she looks at me like that.” Kathy sighed.  
“Which is crazy considering you made congressmen fall apart by asking him a question.” Rory jokes.  
“Well, I am very layered.” Kathy sighed.  
Valentina kissed her softly on the lips.  
“Okay!” lane said. She hit play on the cd player.   
“This is your love mix!” lane explained, “it's all the sappiest love songs out there!”   
“Drinks!” Zach called, the circle dispersed as people got drinks from the kitchen.  
“How was the sex after you proposed?” Doyel asked Jess.   
“Not your business,” Jess said taken aback.  
“Yeah, is it different once you're engaged?” Paris asked.  
“We didn’t have sex on the engagement night.” Rory cut in.  
“Why?” Paris asked.  
“I was tired, and we got distracted ‘cause the baby kicked,” Rory explained.  
“Yeah, we are not having one of those until we're married,” Paris said.  
“Nope definitely not,” Doyel said.  
They walked away.  
“Wow.” Jess said, “those are your friends? Paris is exactly as neurotic as she was in high school”  
“Well yeah,” Rory said.  
“Why?” Jess asked.  
“They’re a mess. But to be fair if someone hurts me she’ll eat their head.” Rory said.  
“Tell her about him,” Jess growled.  
“Ugh Jess, if he comes back you are not allowed to kill him.” Rory sighed.  
Lane appeared and handed them drinks.  
“Ginger ale for the bride to be, beer for the husband to be!” lane said.  
Can you feel the love tonight drifted through the house?  
“Elton John is an icon!” Kathy laughed.  
“Really?” lane asked.  
“He is unapologetically him.” Kathy shrugged.  
“That is true,” Zach said nodding.   
Valentina grabbed Kathy's arms and the swayed. Rory pulled Jess in and the joined in the swaying. She looked at him with her harlequin love look.   
\---  
Rory walked up to the Friday night dinner the day after her engagement party. She had had a good day even though both she and Kathy were a little tired from the night before. Her friends   
She held her mom’s hand.  
“It’ll be good honey, at least this will be easier than when the baby comes out blonde.” Lorelai joked.  
“You keep saying that,” Rory said annoyed.  
“Well yeah, because knowing your luck that's what’s gonna happen.”Lorelai Said.  
“Very true,” Rory said.  
\--  
They were sitting at the dining room table.  
“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight Rory.”Richard said, “something wrong?”  
“Actually the opposite,” Rory said.  
“Ah, something good what is it?” Emily asked.  
“You have to promise to at least pretend to be happy for me,” Rory said.  
“Okay go ahead,” Richard said.  
“I'm engaged!” Rory said and held out her hand showing the small ring on her hand.  
“Oh, that Jess boy,” Emily said.  
“I love him,” Rory said calmly but firmly.  
“Well, Rory I'm actually happy. A child should have married parents.” Richard said.  
“Actually I am too.” Emily said, “some men understand that if you get a girl pregnant you ask her to marry you.”   
“Nice jab at Luke mom.” Lorelai Said.  
Emily gave her best side eyed smile.  
“Well, an engagement party is a must,” Emily said.  
“I already had one,” Rory said.  
“When did this happen?”  
“Last Saturday,” Rory said.  
“Oh good!” Richard said.  
“What oh good?” Lorelai Asked.  
“You waited to tell us in person, but you didn’t wait months to update us,” Richard said.  
“Nice jab at me.” Lorelai sighed folding her arms.  
“Well, we can’t plan it tonight. I’ll call you after I get some catering companies lined up, some decorators and the like.” Emily said.  
“Ah, dessert!” Lorelai Said.  
\---  
Rory arrived at her grandmother's house after work to plan the party. She was equally excited and nervous. She enjoyed planning parties, but the thought of seeing all her grandmas friends while unmarried and pregnant was not a good thought.   
“Okay first thing date,” Emily said, “I'm thinking two weeks from now that Saturday”  
“That's fine,” Rory said.  
“Okay next, guest list,” Emily said.  
“Umm yeah. Jess obviously, mom, Luke, lane, Zach, Kathy, Valentina.”  
“What about Sookie?” Emily asked.  
“Umm if mom and Luke are coming she'll be the babysitter,” Rory replied.  
“Okay, there are other people in that funny little town aren’t there?”  
“Umm yeah, but this kind of party really isn’t their thing. Miss Patty and Babette have already given me gifts which were so nice, and Andrew let me pick out a free book.” Rory said smiling.  
“Okay,” Emily said dryly.  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay then for the theme I was thinking Paris?” Emily asked, showing her this display of Paris themed things. “Its super romantic now I know it was going to be a thing at Lorelai's last failed marriage. But I think it's just the most romantic thing..” she continued to talk.  
Rory started breathing fast. She wasn’t sure why but she just couldn’t take this. She leaned against the wall. Her head spinning so fast.  
“Rory is something wrong with the baby?” Emily asked.  
“No,” Rory said between breaths.  
“Than whats wrong?”  
“No Paris please,” Rory said.  
“Rory please tell me whats wrong.”  
“It reminds me of what happened with mom and dad,” Rory said lying through her teeth.  
“Okay,” Emily said.  
Rory breathed in deep calming herself down. This panic thing was happening more and more often. It was leaving her feeling so out of control. And she was so worried it was bad for the baby. She couldn't believe the bad luck of her grandma choosing Paris.  
“How about going with a new york city theme,” Rory said after she caught her breath.  
“Yes, I think that would be good!” Emily said, “we’ll do a grey and black theme on the table and things. Red for a pop colour. We'll do something that looks like a marquee with engagement written on it. “ Emily gushed.  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
“And we can do chocolate boxes decorated with a pattern of a cityscape,” Emily added.  
“Our drink should be manhattans.” Rory joked.  
“That would be amazing Rory!” Emily said.  
Rory smiled. Emily parties could be extremely dull. But she knew more of the women at them now which was nice. And now she knew lots of men who were dads of yale graduates and actually had things to talk to them about. And even though some of her grandmother’s friends were mostly absolutely awful, some of them were quite nice and friendly.   
Her heart still hurt from Emily's inadvertently bringing up one of the things she was least proud of. Her baby was born out of lies, and also maybe conceived during a man cheating on his wife, and women knowingly doing it too. That was such a horrid thought.   
\---  
Rory showed up to Emily's party holding Jess’s hand. She was wearing a dress her mom had made. Jess was wearing slacks and a coat. He squeezed her hand and they walked in. they were two hours early per Emily's request.  
“Rory good you're here! Go to my room and get your hair and makeup done, please. Jess go into Richard's study I have a collection of suites set out for you.”  
Jess gave Rory a kill me now look.   
“Grandma Jess looks fine,” Rory said.  
“Look at him! He has no tie and I don’t think that’s a dress shirt.”  
“Grandma he really doesn’t have anything else.”  
“Is that what your planning on wearing to your wedding?” Emily asked Jess.  
“No,” Jess said.  
“Well good, hopefully by then you’ll have a real job and be able to afford real dress clothes,” Emily said.  
‘Wow’ was mouthed by Jess. Rory blushed and shook her head.  
Emily walked away.  
“Jess I think you just have to go change,” Rory said.  
“Probably yeah.” Jess said sarcastically. He went into the study. A tailor was standing there. He took Jess’s measurements and pulled out one of his racks. The suites were more expensive than anything Jess had ever owned. He decided on a black suit with a light blue undershirt and a black tie. He nodded to the guy. He was grateful the man went out while he changed. Having another man or anyone for that matter watch you change was just to strange. The only exception was Rory.  
The man offered him shoes which Jess quickly said no too. His shoes were plenty nice they were cleaned and shined and everything.  
He went out. And stood in the corner watching everyone work around him feeling very out of place. Watching other people work for you, while nice to not have to do anything, felt strange. It was unnerving to a man who never even wanted this life to be forced to live it.  
Rory came down. Her hair was up in a squishy bun thing. A jewelled hair tie held in place. She wore a silver necklace with a blue pendant in it. She was wearing new flats. She wore silver earrings and a diamond bracelet.  
“You look very nice Rory,” Jess said attempting to hide a smile.  
“Thank you, you look very dashing.” Rory smiled back.  
“When are other people getting here,” Jess asked.  
Rory checked the clock. “Not for another hour.” she said.  
“Can we go sit somewhere you should rest,” Jess asked.  
“I agree.”  
He took Jess up into her room. The sat on the bed.  
“Things are very different from the last time we sat in one of these bedrooms,” Rory commented.  
“Yeah, they are. Better.” Jess mused.  
“Yeah better,” Rory said.  
She kissed him lovingly. They fell sideways on the bed kissing deeply.  
“We’re going to mess up your hair,” Jess said.  
“Who cares.” Rory breathed.  
They continued to kiss until Emily opened the door.  
“Oh! Rory not in this house.” Emily said.  
“Sorry grandma,” Rory giggled.  
“You need to go get your hair re-fixed,” Emily said.  
Jess stood up his suit rumpled and his tie loosened.  
“She deserves better than someone who’d have sex in her grandparents' house,” Emily said pointing her finger at him.  
“You’d think me asking her to marry me would help you view me at least a little bit.” Jess shot back.  
“Behave,” Emily said and walked away. Jess scoffed. He fixed his tie. He was a little over having to prove he was good enough for Rory. But Lorelai And Luke thought he was, he was even making inroads with Lane. Those were the people who mattered, not these stuck up people who still thought Luke wasn’t good enough for Lorelai. Everyone had known it was meant to be them, since before Jess even got there.   
He went downstairs. Lorelai and Luke walked in. Lorelai Pulled Jess to her and fixed his tie.  
“Where’d you get that suite?” Luke asked.  
“My clothes weren’t good enough.” Jess deadpanned.  
“Figures,” Luke muttered.  
“Emily Gilmore capable of making people feel inadequate in every way.” Lorelai joked.  
“What are you two doing here the party doesn’t start for 15 more minutes,” Emily said.  
“Well we got diapers changed in record time, then dropped the girls off at Sookie's house and we had allotted time to have to go back to the house to change clothes after we got really dirty from something with the twins but it didn’t happen. We had nowhere to go so we came here.” Lorelai Said so quickly Luke and Jess got whiplash.  
They walked in and looked around the place. Hanging above the drink station in the living room was a marquee sign reading: Lorelai lee Gilmore and Jess Mariano engaged January 9th. Lorelai smiled at that. She looked around the house. The food carts had a grey and black theme. The drink of the day according to little signs was manhattans. The dining room table had a small empire state building on the runner.   
The three stood looking around. Luke and Jess looked at each other with fear. Which made Lorelai smirk.  
As the time needed luke and Jess got drinks and stood off to the side Lorelai was called by her mom to go find her dad.  
Luke and Jess were sitting awkwardly holding beers when Rory came down the stairs looking very fancy. The moment she got down the stairs the doorbell ring. For the ten minutes, a long string of people came in. Rory knew about half of them. Lane and Zach showed up and Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Lane was wearing a simple black dress. Zach was dressed almost the same way Jess had been originally.  
Lane whispered in Rory’s ear. “Who got Jess to wear a suit?”  
“My grandmother” Rory laughed.  
“He looks good, though a little rumpled.”  
“That's from the almost sex we had in my bedroom.”  
“Very nice.”  
The went in to sorta kinda mingle with people. Kathy and Valentina came in next.   
“Rory!” Valentina said and gave her a big hug, “this house is massive!”   
“Oh yeah, I figured the house would be. Based on your description of your grandparents.” Kathy commented.  
“Yeah, this house is way too big for anyone without ten kids,” Valentina added.  
“I'll introduce you to my grandparents,” Rory said.  
“Wait,” Kathy said earnestly. “How does she feel about us being, well ya know lesbians.”   
“Oh, I haven’t told her.” Rory said, “I never thought to.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Kathy said.  
“Lets just not tell her this time, it's not like she needs to know. I mean my parents pretend it doesn’t exist since it's never been explicitly stated. So if I can pretend with people who I love, your grandma shouldn’t be hard.” Valentina said sounding sad.  
“Yeah, I'm sorry I should have said it when you guys weren’t here to see her reaction,” Rory said.  
“ a wealthy, Christian, traditional, wasp?” Kathy asked, “probably not very well. Does your mom know?” Kathy asked.  
“Yeah, she does. It was a dead give away when I said that Kathy and her girlfriend through a really good party with Lane.” Rory said.  
“Good.” Valentina sighed.  
She brought them in to see Emily.  
“This is Valentina and Kathy.” Rory said, “Valentina and Kathy this is my grandmother Emily Gilmore.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Valentina said sticking out her hand.  
“Pleasure,” Emily said through tight teeth.  
“ pleased to meet you. Rory tells us about you all the time and your Friday night dinners.” Kathy said.  
“Pleasure.”  
Rory found Jess hiding in the corner drinking with Luke and Zach.   
“Hiding?"   
"yes," Jess said.  
"Well just hang in there. We'll do something more fun later."  
“Not something I want to hear from the two of you,” Luke said.  
“Go find mom.” Rory said, “and you find Lane. They aren’t big on these kinds of things either.”  
Lorelai came over at that moment, “I called Sookie and asked how the kids were doing she said they were doing good.”   
“Good I called her like five minutes ago,” Luke said blushing.  
“He did he’s been nervous the whole night. I get it, Lane and I still get like that.” Zach said.  
Lane, Valentina, and Kathy came over.   
“Hey girls,” Lorelai said.  
“Wow, these people are so strange.” Valentina said, “I don’t come into this part of Hartford much.”  
“Yeah, like I mean these people talk about their vacation homes and going to Europe twice a year like its a regular thing people do.” lane remarked.  
“I’ve been to Europe once Kathy said. I won a trip through this writing contest. It was really cool I loved it. But these have friends there they met a few years ago. and they know that at the opera really took a downturn last year, but their hopeful it's better this time around.” Kathy said.  
“It’s like the only normal people are grouped in this corner,” Zach said and took a swig of his beer.  
“This like Logan's rule always form a sub party,” Rory said.  
Jess looked at her with a very hurt expression. Lorelai looked at her like she had two heads.  
“What I can talk about him! I’ve known him for five years.” Rory snapped.  
“This is a way too deep conversation to have at a party,” Luke said.  
“Yeah,” Rory said.  
“Okay, I am definitely missing something,” Valentina said.  
“She’s talking about her ex-boyfriend.” lane explained.  
“Yeah, that's strange at her engagement party to a new guy,” Kathy said.  
“Yeah, I mean I get that you think of him. And I realise this place is more his world than mine but seriously I thought you should at least pretend I belong here.” Jess said.  
“Jess look at me.” Rory said, "chill okay? We only have to be here for a little while longer"  
“Okay,” Jess said and nodded his head.  
“You know I think we have more diversity among eight of us the fifty other people here.” lane said changing the subject.  
“Well I'm sure there are some gays out there, but they are all in the closet.” Kathy joked.  
“Very true,” Valentina said nodding her head.  
“Yeah you know that is weird I'm sure there are non-white people in the insurance game,” Rory said.  
“Yeah but my mom and dad are old school, they only hang out with the whitest insurance people,” Lorelai said.  
They all wore bemused smiles except Zach who looked confused.  
Emily walked over. She looked at them. Rory looked stressed. The blonde one looked completely confused whether that was alcohol or he was an imbecile. She watched Rory take Jess’s hand. And whisper in his ear something that made him smile.  
Lorelai sat on the ground and Luke plopped next to her.  
Her daughter and granddaughter were the kinds of people who got pregnant with men who they were not married to, who were way below their social status. They hung with all sorts of rabble. The only two good ones of their stars hollow friends were Sookie and Michel. Michel at least had fathomable taste and Sookie could cook. She put on her company smile and walked over.  
“Why are you all standing huddled in a corner come out and mingle,” Emily said.  
“According to Rory, we are a sub party.” Lorelai Said.  
“Well stop it,” Emily said curtly. She added, “Rory, Jess come with me.”  
Rory and Jess followed Emily. Jess took Rory’s hand.  
“You know grandma they felt a little out of place,” Rory said.  
“Why would they feel out of place it's your party, they like you,” Emily said over her shoulder leading them through the crowd.  
Rory looked at Jess and shook her head.  
“You should say a few words,” Emily said.  
“Don’t fight her on this.” Rory whispered in Jess’s ear, “I'll say the whole thing.”  
“They affianced would like to say a few words,” Emily said.  
The crowd turned to Rory and Jess on the stairs.   
“I would like to thank all of you for coming to our party. The wedding isn’t going to be for a while. We want to wait for the little boy to be able to be our ring bearer. And my new little sisters to be the...”  
She stopped. Standing on the edge of the crowd was her dad.  
“Rory, you okay?” Jess asked her grabbing her   
“Umm.  
“Yes, umm my sisters are going to be the flower girls! So it will be a while, but let I hope to see you all there! And once again thank you for celebrating this with us.” Rory said and hurried down the stairs. She made her way quickly to the pool house.  
“What are we doing here?” Jess asked.  
“Umm, it's far away from in there,” Rory replied.  
“What's wrong?” Jess asked.  
“My dad is in there.” Rory gulped  
“Oh.” Jess breathed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why is here did you invite him?”  
“No!” Rory moaned  
“Rory its okay,” Jess said.  
“Would you be thrilled if your mom showed up here?” Rory asked angrily  
“No of course not. I just wanted to fix it." Jess said calming himself down, but they could both here the edge in his voice.  
"This fucking sucks. And now your all pissy." Rory grumbled.  
“I know. I just hate it when people who you don’t want to be involved are involved.” Jess said sounding strained, “ I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I know you don’t,” Rory said quietly.  
“Well, are we gonna hide in here? Because I am not opposed to that idea.” Jess semi-joked.  
“At least for a while longer?” Rory said with a small smile.  
“Yeah of course.”  
They plopped on the couch.  
“ I am so glad they didn’t fill this up with more stuff. They were trying to keep me from having sex, so they kept filing this place up with stuff.” Rory said.  
She leaned on his shoulder.   
“Being worked up all the time can’t be good for the baby,” Rory said.  
“My mom went binge drinking when I was a baby I ended up okay.”Jess joked.  
“Yeah but I’m trying to be careful,” Rory said.  
“Yeah, I would probably not want our son to hear the story of wild times his mom had while she was pregnant.”  
“No, I do however like the story my mom tells me every ear on my birthday of how she was screaming and cursing when I was born and it felt like she was sitting on dynamite.”  
“That's a good story?”  
“I guess it's more charming when my mom tells it to me when we're both half asleep and it's my birthday.”   
“Probably.”  
Jess laid down with his head on Rory's shoulder. She leans her head on his. Their breathing slowed and matched in rhythm. The pool house was almost pitch dark the only light coming from the bright main house. Rory’s feet were curled up under her. She got uncomfortable and kicked her feet out from underneath her. This made jess’s head bob up and down. He groaned and Rory laughed.   
Rory’s breathing got fast again as she thought of confronting her father. Jess sat all the way up. He took her hands and leaned his forehead on hers. Her breathing became level again and she smiled. She leaned her lips into his. The pulled just far apart to be touching heads again.  
“I love you, and I won’t leave you until you want me to.” jess breathed.  
After a minute Rory pulled away. Her face became determined.  
“Let's go back in” Rory announced.  
Jess nodded.  
They went inside and walked around. Rory saw Christopher talking to Lorelai And a very agitated looking Luke.  
“Hi, dad,” Rory said.  
He looked at Rory with a smile then looked down. And looked shocked.  
“Told you Rory had some news,” Lorelai Said looking rather amused.  
“You’re pregnant,” Christopher said.  
“Yeah, I am,” Rory answered.  
“Wha when?”  
“Umm well, I'm almost five months along,” Rory answered.  
“Well, um congratulations?” Chris said sounding unsure.  
“Yeah, Jess and I are very excited.”  
“Now you're the Jess that broke her heart right?” Christopher asked.  
“Umm but im also the one who is going to be the father of her son,” Jess said snidely.  
“Jess and I were young. And we weren’t right for each other then. But we helped each other pick up the pieces and I love him. And he loves me.” Rory defended.  
“I'm happy for ya kid,” he said.  
“Thank you, dad,” Rory answered coldly  
“Where are your parents Jess I would love to meet them,” Chris said.  
“They aren’t here,” Jess said stiffly  
Lorelai shook her head no vigorously making motions trying to keep him from continuing   
“Aww well when can I meet them,” he asked ignoring the looks from the other people around him.  
“Well my dad is probably somewhere in California but he kicked me out and then never called me so good luck with that. And where is my mom Luke?”  
“Well she called a few weeks back and I think it was Andover.”  
“Oh yeah Andover, but she probably moved. And only wants us to call if someone is dying so try if you want.”   
“Wow okay, sore subject.” Chris half laughed.  
“Yeah.” Lorelai Said, “the deeply uncomfortable looks and me shaking my head no didn’t clue you in?”  
“So dad why are you here?” Rory interjected.  
“Well I got an invitation I assumed it was from you,” Chris said.  
“Nope!” Rory refused.  
“Then..” Chris started  
“Emily.” Chris and Lorelai groaned at the same time.   
The five of them stared at anything but each other for a minute.  
“Umm the girls are doing good,” Luke said cutting the deafening silence.   
“Oh, that's nice,” Chris said.  
“You wanna see a sonogram of our baby?” Rory asked.   
“Sure,” Chris answered  
Rory pulled a copy from her bag and showed him.  
“Jess and I have been thinking of names but we can’t find a good name, “ Rory commented.  
Emily walked by.  
Lorelai followed her.   
“Come with me mom,” she said taking her mom’s arm and guiding her into Richards study.  
“What on earth is this about Lorelai?”  
“You invited Christopher,” Lorelai said measuredly.  
“Yes, he is Rory’s father I assumed he already knew about Rory’s engagement.” Emily chided  
“Your lying mom, we both know you're lying.” Lorelai sighed.  
“Well, he should know.”  
“Mom, Rory didn’t want him here.”  
“No, you don’t want him here.”  
“No mom, if Rory wanted him here she would have asked him. This party is for Rory!”   
“Well, a father should be involved in a child's life.”  
“If you want him to be involved in Rory’s life take it up with him. Tell him to call more, to show up for things. To want Rory in his life, stop making Christopher's lack of fathering ability my fault.”   
“Oh, it is all you.”  
“Mom please!” Lorelai Begged.  
Rory walked in on her mom and Emily looking smug.  
“Grandma, Why did you invite my dad?” Rory asked.  
“Oh, you too?” Emily snapped.  
“Mom I told you,” Lorelai Said sadly.  
“Look grandma. I didn’t invite him I didn’t want him here. He calls me sporadically at best.” Rory said  
“Well, how was I to know that?” Emily said primly   
“Grandma, you know mom and I don’t have the best relationship with dad. Please stop trying to insert him into our lives. We are happy. I have Jess, and Luke and mom, my sisters, the baby, my friends and work. Mom has Luke, and the inn, and the twins, and April and me. Let dad come to us please..” Rory implored.  
“Okay,” Emily said.  
“Okay?” Lorelai Gasped.  
“Okay,” Emily said.  
\-------  
Rory was laying with Jess in his apartment.   
“We should get our own place,” Jess said.  
“We should but how are we paying for it?” Rory asked.  
“I got a second job,” Jess answered.  
“Really where?”  
“There is a bookstore in the next town, they needed a stock boy. It's not where I want to go, but I like books.” Jess said.  
“Im aware.”  
“I'm still working on my writing. And after everything calms down I'm going to try and really get back into that.”  
“Good, you need that.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Of course.”  
Jess pulled her into him. He kissed her stomach.  
“So cliche.” Rory giggled.  
“I want him to love me.” Jess murmured   
“He will,” Rory said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!! I'm dying for some feedback.


	6. Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and jess run into an old face, as they take steps forward to their new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: N/A  
> This is a good helping of fluff.

“I found an apartment here in stars hollow,” Rory called as Jess walked into Lorelai's house.  
“Cool,” Jess replied and got a drink from the kitchen, “where are your mom and the kids?”  
“Mom is at the store and the kids are asleep, well for now.”  
Jess plopped onto the couch next to Rory who was eating Chinese food out of the container.  
“So apartment?” Jess inquired.   
“It just became vacant. It on the far side of town from here but it is still within walking distance from Lukes. It should be nice. It has one bedroom, and a kitchen/living room area and a bathroom.” Rory explained.  
“Nice.” Jess nodded.  
“And the walls are kinda off whitish colour but I figured we could paint. Starting with the baby’s bedroom now and then everything else later on.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“We can take the bed and tv from Luke’s place hopefully. Also the wifi router. We can take bookcase and desk from my room. The place has an electric coil stove and oven and refrigerator. It has a bathroom with a shower/tub sink and toilet. The laundry is in the building not in the room but I think that should be okay” Rory babbled.  
Jess leaned over and kissed her.   
“Jess this is important.” Rory giggled.  
“I know, My biggest question is can we afford it? And is it safe?” Jess said.  
“Well, I was going to have Luke look it over for the safe thing. And I think it will be affordable, the place is around 825 a month which I think we can manage. I have money from my grandparents that I can use to help pay the rent. I'm paying them back for Yale with most of the money, and of course doctors bills and utilities and stuff but your making money now so we should be good, of food we are going to need that and baby stuff.” Rory continued to babble.  
“Rory we got this. I think we can swing that you're making a respectable amount of money. How much money are you getting from your grandparents? “ Jess asked.  
“Well, they set up some money for me to get as I got older. I made them cut like 80% of what they were giving me. I don’t want to be a trust fund kid. And they agreed. Mostly because they were pissed off I even brought it up.” Rory explained.  
“Wow, you turned down free money I am simultaneously super proud and kinda pissed off,” Jess said.  
“Why would you be angry?” Rory exclaimed standing up waving her hands.  
“ Because it might end up being good for the kid.” Jess sighed  
“My mom raised me fine without anything,” Rory said.  
“He should be called Lucas,” Jess said.  
“What?” Rory said still in argument mode.  
“I think his name should be Lucas. Luke is like your father and kids are named after their grandparents all the time.” Jess told her.  
“Yeah, I think that would be good,” Rory said and sat down next to Jess.  
Jess pulled her into him and kissed her. She smiled. And leaned on his shoulder. She picked up the remote and turned on the tv. They watched the office.  
“We can get luke on the safety check tomorrow,” Jess said.  
“Yeah,” Rory mumbled. She buried her face into him. Her breathing became even and soft. Jess kissed her head.  
\---  
A week and a half later Jess and Rory were walking happily that day. They had signed the papers that morning and now had their own place. It was Luke safety approved and they could, in theory, afford it. Luke was also letting jess pick up more shifts at work during the nighttime so he could be with his kids. Luke wanted to just pay the kid more. But in all honesty, he didn’t have the money and he and Lorelai had quite a few expensive things going on on their own front.   
They were walking into Does’s to purchase their first food to be put in the fridge. They walked in and saw Dean buying some food. A wave of tension rolled through them.  
“Hey, Rory,” Dean said.  
“Hi Dean,” Rory said.  
“How are you?” dean asked.  
“Umm pretty good. Just leased an apartment.” Rory said.  
“That’s really good,” Dean said.  
“Well, how have things been for you?” Rory asked.  
“Umm I'm studying business and I got my contractors license,” Dean said.  
“That's great,” Rory replied  
“What about you?” Dean asked.  
“Isn’t that kinda obvious,” Jess interjected.  
“I was just being polite.” Dean sighed, “Im very happy. I met a girl at school, her names Meggan.” Answering a question no one had asked.   
“That's so great.” Rory smiled.  
“Besides the baby what's up?” dean asked.  
“Umm, I'm working at the Hartford Courant. ” Rory said.   
She brushed her hand through her hair. Dean caught a glance of the shiny ring on Rory's left hand.   
“You're engaged?” Dean gawked  
“Yes.” Rory blushed.  
“To Jess,” Dean questioned.  
“Yes to Jess,” Rory said.  
“So it was always him?” Dean huffed.  
“No, it was you, then it was Jess, and you again, then it was Logan, but now it's Jess forever.” Rory summarized.  
“Whatever that means,” Dean a slight smile playing on his lips. There was a charm to the Gilmore Girls way of talking.  
“She means it, Dean. She loved you.” Jess added.  
Dean and Rory both looked at Jess with surprise.  
“Well umm. I'm just here to see my family, so I'll go. Congratulations twice.” Dean walked out.  
“Well, that was awful,” Jess said.  
“Not really.” Rory rerouted.  
Jess just gave Rory a raised eyebrow.  
“Fine, it was bad.” Rory conceded. "but it could have been worse."  
\---  
Rory brought out a pizza to a small table.  
Her family sat around her. She smiled. She loved this. She had always dreamed of seeing everything and anything. She still wanted to go to China and Japan. To walk in the Taj Mahal, freeze to death in Moscow. She wanted to see those things. But the smiling face of her mom laughing at her sister throwing her sock on the ground. Jess drinking ginger ale and hiding a smile. Luke bending down to pick up everything Jenna decided to toss around. It was good for now. It was what she wanted, she would do everything else and her son could see it all too.  
“Dinner!” Rory said.  
“This came from a box, Rory,” Luke said.  
“Yes.” Rory defended. But!” she said and ran to the fridge. She placed a salad on the table. “See we have vegetables.”   
Luke pulled a confused face and burst out laughing. Jess snorted. Lorelai looked at Luke. Her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed.   
Rory sat down. She looked around the room. Luke’s couch and tv sat a few feet away from her. Rory's bookcase from her bedroom was full of books. A few cartons sat next to it filled with books. A cd rack was on the other wall it was full of music. A desk sat next to that with jess’s computer on it plugged in. The door to the bedroom hug open. The bedroom has dressers full of clothes and a closet full. Under the bed was personal stuff Rory wanted in bins.  
Rory knew it was a step up from her apartment with Paris because it was generally clean and there were no do-wop bands living close to it. But a major step down from the apartment with Logan. There was no space for a pool table or a suit of armour.   
She looked at Jess and Luke. There were still knights though. Brave and strong, make things on their own with nothing to fall back on. That was brave. They were always there for her and her mom. They were the knights of stars hollow.  
Rory smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, please!!! I need some feedback.


	7. Drat That Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes back and sets off a tidal wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: depictions of self-harm & discussions of suicide

Rory was sitting in the main room typing on her computer editing some stories. She was working at home because she had to go to her sixth-month checkup. Jess had to go to work for a while but he should be getting back soon. She never saw him anymore he was working full time at the bookstore and was working night and weekend shifts at Lukes. It was hard never seeing him. She worked some long hours too when things got hectic at the paper. But she was middle level so she wasn’t often pulled into the crazy stuff. The grunts and top people generally handled them. She put her hand on her stomach as she felt a kick. She heard a knock at the door. She jumped up and opened it, thinking it was her mother she had said she might stop by to ask about the checkup. The door swung open and she heard,   
“Hey, ace!”   
“Logan.” Rory gasped.  
Logan pushed past Rory into the apartment and sat on the couch. Rory walked over hands on her hips. She felt like yelling, but she was also too tired to yell. She felt awful and confused and sad. He sat there in his expensive clothes looking around her apartment. He hadn’t talked to her in three months. But he just shows up. This had been wonderful last time. He was always Logan. With his smile and eyes. His wit and charm. But looking at him the feeling wasn’t the same anymore. Of course part of her loved him sill, but it wasn’t right. And looking at him she knew it wasn’t right.   
“So what's up?” Logan asked.  
“How did you know where I live?”  
“I went to your house and you weren’t there. So, I went to the inn. Some guy named Michel told me to bug off. Then this guy Kirk told me where you live.” Logan explained.  
“Why are you here?” Rory demanded.  
“I wanted to know how you were doing. How are you doing?”  
“Umm, I'm actually supposed to be on bed rest,” Rory said.  
“Why are you here alone then? Where is your mom?”   
“Mom is at work I haven’t told her yet.”  
“What about Luke?”   
“Work he doesn’t know yet either.”  
“Why haven’t you told anyone?”  
“I did my fiance. But he had to go to his job. He is going to take off some time for a while to stay with me, and my mom is supposed to come over and we are going to work out some schedule.”  
“Okay. Fiance.” Logan sighed.  
“Yeah,” Rory said and looked at her hands.  
“Who got you to say yes?”  
“Jess, you met him but I'm not sure you remember him. You were sloshed.”  
“Yeah, I remember. Were you in love with him when we dated?”  
“No I wasn’t, we connected again when he moved back here. I feel in love for real and it is really great.”  
“Were you with him when we went to Paris?”  
“No, I wasn’t. And yes I am perfectly sure it's yours.” Rory said venom dripping from her words.  
“Okay ace.” logan defended.“Did you use the money I gave you?”  
“No,” Rory said.  
“Why not?”  
“Money isn’t enough for a kid to love you logan or me to love you.” Rory snapped.  
“Geesh I get it calm down.”  
“I thought you were better than this you know. You grew so much, you were away from your asshole father, you were being good to people, my mom liked you. You grew past but faced miscreant but I guess that was just a fucking youthful indiscretion, this is the real you.”  
“Good where did that come from I haven’t said anything.”  
“You haven’t said anything. Are you going to be there for your son or not?”  
“Son?” Logan asked.  
“Yeah, Lucas.”  
“Why Lucas?”  
“For luke.”  
Logan took her hands. and leaned over close  
She looked up and saw jess watching them. He bolted.  
Rory sat down on the couch.   
“Logan leave,” Rory said coldly   
Rory pulled out her phone. She called her mom and Luke to come over to her.  
\--  
Luke was holding Lorelai's hand out front of his old apartment.  
“What if he?” Luke asked, looking as if he was about to cry.  
“I don’t know honey,” Lorelai said.  
“Why I didn't know, I didn’t guess.”  
“Yes, you did. We both did.”  
“Yeah I did, but not the other part.”  
“Yeah, I didn’t get that.”  
“Why didn’t we say anything?”  
“I didn’t want to worry you.” Lorelai breathed.  
“I didn’t want to make things worse for him,” Luke said Horsley  
“We need to talk about these things.”  
“Yeah.”  
Luke unlocked the door and opened it.   
He saw Jess sitting on the floor with a razor blade to his arm. Jess scrambled up dropping the bloody silver on the ground. The kid's hair was a mess and his arms had new bright red lines mixed in with the dull pink and white ones. His other arm still had the long scar. Tears started to stream down Luke's face. Lorelai felt like she was going to vomit.  
“Im sorry im sorry.” jess kept repeating luke walked forward and hugged him.  
Lorelai started to cry too.  
Jess’s words started to slur im, sorry becoming one long word. The empty apartment felt still with thick syrup surrounding the inhabitants.   
Jess detangled himself from luke’s arms. He ran his arm across his face wiping the snot and tears from his face.   
“Jess, what happened?” Lorelai asked.  
“When?” Jess asked breathing slowly to calm himself down.  
“Let’s start with now,” Luke said similarly trying to calm himself down.  
Jess sat on the ground.   
“She’s going to leave me,” Jess said a shudder running through him.  
“Why would Rory leave you?” Lorelai asked sitting next to him. Standing up seemed like an extremely difficult task.  
“Logan came back. They were holding hands.” Jess said.  
“Why would she go back to him?” Lorelai asked, “she loves you.”  
“I'm not good enough for her,” Jess said bringing his legs up to his chest.  
“You are good enough,” Luke interjected.  
“I'm not,” Jess said plainly.  
“Talk to Rory. That's a much better plan then this jess.” Lorelai said.  
“I panicked. I don’t want to have nothing again.” Jess explained.  
Lorelai nodded.   
“You're staying with us tonight,” Luke said.  
Jess nodded.  
Lorelai pulled bandages and Neosporin out of her purse. She fixed the cuts on his arm. He pulled his jacket on. They went to Lorelai's house.  
“Oh, Rory is on bed rest someone needs to stay with her,” Jess said.  
“I'll stay with her.” Lorelai said, “Luke watch jess. I’ll bring the kids with me to Rory's place.”   
The boys nodded.  
Lorelai took the car. Luke and Jess walked to Lorelai's house.  
They went about their night like everything was okay for a while. Then luke banged a pot down making jess jump.  
“Okay kid. Spill what happened.” Luke demanded his voice harsh.   
Jess felt hurt. He knew Luke didn't do emotions but somehow he wanted it at that moment.  
“Things got bad after the shop took a downturn,” Jess said vaguely.  
“Jess that isn’t enough,” Luke said.  
“That's what happened,” Jess said matching his uncle's angry tone. If he was pissed jess would be too.  
“Jess you tried to kill yourself that isn’t good enough.”  
“Well, I'm just a disappointment anyway!” Jess snapped pushing Luke away was natural, he hated himself for doing it. Part of him wanting luke to comfort him, to understand.  
“Jess what happened!” Luke shouted.  
“ I couldn’t take it anymore being on the edge... So the cutting started. Then I didn’t have a house or anything. So, I tried to die.”   
“You could have called I would have helped.”  
“No! No! I didn’t want help.” Jess said desperation leaking into his voice betraying the cold edge   
“Why?”  
“Because I am nothing! Nobody loves me. I couldn’t hold down a job ever. I was back to having no food or home just like when I was a kid. No one was there, I was so alone. I’m never going to go anywhere ever! I am nothing I am no one!”  
“You are something. We love you. You are something.” Luke yelled back.  
Jess scoffed his eyes blurry and sad. Luke's face was contorted with agony looking at this kid so broken. The image of his bloody arm was permanently glued to the back of his eyes.   
“im finding you a therapist.”  
Jess nodded.  
“You want to be a dad right? To be with Rory?” Luke begged  
“Yes more than anything,” Jess said to the floor.  
“ good, but You can’t be a dad and do that. But you are going to be a dad. You are going to be a great dad.”   
“Okay.” Jess said, “I’m going to sleep.”  
\--  
Jess walked in the door to his apartment and went into his bedroom and saw Rory watching tv. He crawled in bed next to her.  
“Im sorry,” he whispered.  
“I'm not mad. Im sad, im sad that I hurt you.” Rory said a tear standing in her eye, “Why did you bolt we could have talked.”  
“I thought you would choose him and leave me,” Jess said.  
“Why?”  
“He’s better than me. And if he stayed you guys would be a family, a proper family.”  
“You, me, my mom, luke, the twins, April, ? We aren’t a proper family.” Rory demanded.  
“We are. I thought you were all I had. But luke cried he cried. Luke doesn’t cry. And your mom too. she was sad I was hurt. I never saw that before. And I want to be a good dad. And I can’t do that if I freak that bad when things get scary. Luke is getting me a therapist.” Jess rambled which made Rory smiled.  
“What?” Jess said.  
“You sound like a Gilmore. Rambling like that.” she laughed.  
“Well I have been spending an awful lot of time with you Gilmore girls.” jess huffed.  
Rory kissed him.   
“If Logan stays, which I do want him to. Im staying with you, you and Logan will just both be the kids' dad.” she decided.  
“I can live with that.”  
“Good.”  
“And you are going to therapy. One emotional night won’t fix everything.” Rory ordered.  
“I will.”  
"I didn't mean to stress you out, Rory. I know you can't have that happening to you with the baby and all."  
"Jess, it's better you have your wigg out session now and not after he's born."  
They heard a knock at the door. Jess went to the door.  
“Hey. Jess right?” Logan said and pushed past him, “Where is Rory?”  
“In bed,” Jess said.  
“She asleep?” Logan asked.  
“No.”  
Jess walked into the room. Logan followed him.  
“I can make him leave,” Jess said staring daggers at Logan.  
“No. Both of you sit.” Rory instructed.   
Both men sat on the bed. The three of them gave off a palpable energy. The three-way staring contest would have scared anyone.   
“Logan, This is jess. You met.” Rory said.  
“Hey Jess,” Logan said and stuck out his hand.  
Jess tentatively took it.  
“Jess is my fiance,” Rory said.  
“Oh good on you mate. It takes a strong one to win Rory Gilmore.” Logan said.  
Jess gave Rory a very strong, “help me” look. Rory stifled a laugh.   
When she turned to logan the mirth had left her eyes as she was about to ask him a scary question.  
“Logan, what do you want?” Rory asked, “Why are you here?”  
“I wanted to tell you, I'm still willing to pay for anything you and the baby need.”  
“Lucas.” Jess said, “his name is Lucas.”  
“Okay, Lucas. I won’t let you flounder. Healthcare, better apartment anything you need.”  
“Okay,” Rory said looking at her hands.  
“I don’t know if I'm going to be able to be there for the kid all that much. But I will try. I have a life in London and I can’t leave that. Odett is already talking about kids. And buying a house of our own. I have obligations, I can’t drop everything Rory I can’t” Logan explained.  
Rory bit her tongue a tear falling from her eye.   
“I get that logan I do.” Rory choked.  
“Ace, don’t get like that. I love you, you know that. If this whole thing had been different we could have been great.” Logan said scooting closer to Rory, “But you never need to worry, ill pay for school and everything.”  
“Money isn’t everything.” jess breathed walking over to Rory and holding her shoulders she scooted over so they were side by side.  
“I see you have someone to help you. I like that ace I do. But I will figure something out. The kid deserves his dad, “ Logan said and turned as if to leave, then looked back. “What’s its last name going to be?”  
“Gilmore.” jess and Rory said together.  
Logan tapped the door frame and walked away.  
Rory burst into tears and leaned into jess. Jess rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. His own eyes were hard with anger. He pressed his lips into her head.   
“He wants to buy me.” Rory sobbed, “says he loves me that doesn't love he’s just like my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!   
> [I tried not to be too graphic with the self-harm and focus more on the feelings than the gore.]  
> I'm starved for feedback!


	8. Scared to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Hospitals, Surgery, Medical, blood, birthing complications  
> ~Pre apology for any medical misinfo I'm not a doctor.

Rory and Jess were watching tv in their room. Rory and Jess were both not doing very well. The doctor were worried about eclampsia. Rory had to eat no salt and drink lots of water. She had to have the least amount of stress as possible. So they were watching all the movies they thought were good, but not cry about good. Jess told her all the good and boring things that happen at work. Luke brought her salads and other “rabbit” food. Lorelai would come over and they would talk.  
Rory was half asleep on Jess's shoulder when she started to scream. Jess jumped up.  
“Somethings wrong.” Rory cried.  
Jess drove her to the emergency room. Rory was in the room when a nurses came up.  
“So what's up?” The nurse asked.  
“My stomach is cramping and it hurts. It feels like labour.” Rory choked out. She then started to cry again.  
“How far along is she?” The nurse asked.  
“Twenty-six weeks,” Jess said.  
The nurse shook her head. She went through medications, insurance, and the like. Rory’s records were in their but they still had to go through a basic history which was gruelling as Rory kept collapsing in pain.  
The doctor came in and did an examination. He looked worried, but then quickly put on his doctor mask that jess hated.  
“Mhmm,” the doctor said as Jess looked up. “she is in labour. It's too far along for us to stop.”  
“I have more than two more months.” Rory said tears streaming down her face.”  
“It’s possible we will be able to help the baby.” the nurse said taking Rory's free hand.  
“I just.,” Jess said his thought trailing off.  
He stayed there holding Rory's hand. Rory cried. Her heart monitor beeping way to fast. The nurse came in and gave her some medication rattling off names. Jess just nodded his head. He was dazed and confused. Rory’s screams bouncing in his head, the beeping of machines and the hospital smell filling his brain with fog.  
He realised he needed to call Lorelai. He stood up and took his phone.  
“Lorelai?” Jess said voice hoarse.  
“Yeah, jess what’s up,” she said cheerily.  
“Rory’s in the hospital, she’s gone into labour,” Jess said.  
The phone hung up.  
A while latter Lorelai showed up at the door. She looked at her daughter who looked scared. And jess who looked dead. She stood on the other side of her bed.  
“Hey kid,” she said.  
A nurse came in and walked over to Lorelai.  
“Are you the mother?”  
“Yeah,” Lorelai said.  
“Okay, I need you to fill out this paperwork. The man isn’t legally allowed to have this info,” she said.  
Lorelai nodded. She signed everything. And passed it back.  
Jess closed his eyes and then heard Lorelai scream. Blood and fluid were coming out of Rory. rory passed out and her heart monitor started beeping like wild.  
A nurse and doctor came in. the rolled Rory out of the room saying she needed an emergency C-Section.  
Jess and Lorelai stood outside the surgical wing. Lorelai hugged him.  
“I'm scared, “Jess admitted to the terrified Lorelai.  
“I'm scared too.”  
A doctor came out.  
“The baby and the mother are alive, but they are in critical condition. The baby has been moved to the NICU and Rory is in the ICU.”  
“ICU,” Lorelai said sounding confused.  
“NICU” Jess said dazedly.  
\---  
five days later Rory was out of the ICU and into transitional care. Turns out she had a heart attack and had been haemorrhaging. But they had stopped the bleeding and her heart rhythms and blood flow were almost normal. She hadn’t really been coherent since they left the house.  
But she opened her eyes and saw jess holding her hand.  
“How are you doing,” Jess whispered.  
“I'm tired. What happened. I know there was something wrong with the baby. And doctors keep coming and I'm confused.” Rory said tears pricking her eyes, “is Lucas dead?”  
“No, Lucas is alive Rory he’s alive and so are you. We’re okay” Jess said smiling.  
“Oh, good,” she said laying back.  
He was lying, she was still being watched extra closely. And Lucas had underdeveloped lungs, paralysis in his stomach. He had suffered a hemorrhagic stroke the day he was born and they were worried about brain damage. He was on constant oxygen. And he had to be fed through a tube. He was also in neer constant tachycardia which was terrifying. And scariest of all he was just so tiny.  
Jess pulled out a book luke had brought him and started reading to Rory.it was Howl the first book they shared.  
She smiled looking back at him. She was still grey looking and her eyes were glossy. He kissed her head and continued reading.  
Lorelai stood in front of the door.  
“I just checked on Lucas on my way in. You go get something to eat I'm going to talk to Rory.” Lorelai said. Jess nodded and left.  
“Hey, kid,” Lorelai said sitting next to her.  
“How are the girls?” Rory asked.  
“Doing okay. Pretty frazzled that luke and I frazzled.”  
“Oh,” Rory said.  
“Hey, kid. We are okay. We just want you and Lucas to be okay.” Lorelai squeezed Rory's hand.  
Lorelai looked at her daughter. Tears stung in her eyes looking at her looking so sick. She had been running on adrenaline waiting for Rory to wake up. Now she was awake. Rory started to feel tears on her cheeks.  
“Mommy?” Rory said sounding two years old, “Where is dad?”  
“Im sorry kid. He isn’t here.” Lorelai said calmly  
“Did you call him?” Rory asked softly.  
“Yeah kid I did, multiple times. Told him you needed him.” Lorelai explained.  
“Oh, oh yeah,” Rory said dejectedly.  
“It's okay kid. Im, sure he’ll come eventually.” Lorelai re-assured.  
Lorelai felt fire rise in her chest. She wanted to bite Christopher's head off. People like him and logan people who abandoned people who need them. Those assholes. She bit her lip.  
“I don’t like this mom,” Rory said.  
“Well, honey you had a heart attack,” Lorelai said.  
Rory nodded her head and crossed her arms across her chest. Lorelai sat back in the chair. The beeping noises around her melted into the back.  
“Where are grandma and grandpa?” Rory asked jostling Lorelai out of her thoughts.  
“They were here last night. They have both yelled at doctors. And got you new pillows and blankets. “ Lorelai said.  
“Poor doctor’s grandma can be scary,” Rory mumbled.  
“I’ve also called Lane, Paris and Kathy,” Lorelai informed Rory.  
“Good.” Rory nodded.  
\--  
Jess walked to the dining hall. He bought a sandwich and got coffee from Starbucks. He leaned his head on his hands his breathing erratic. His breathing slowed and he drank some coffee. The room had movement of mostly doctors and nurses buying lunch. He looked out the window and saw the street rushing past him. He knew he should call Logan. He would want to know that his child had been born. So after he finished his sandwich he called logan on Rory’s phone.  
“Hey, ace!” Logan said cheerily.  
“Not ace, this is jess.”  
“Oh, what do you want.”  
“Rory and the baby are in the hospital,” Jess said.  
“Why?” Logan asked.  
“Well considering they baby was over two months premature why do you think they are in the hospital.” jess spat.  
“I get your point,” Logan said.  
“So? Are you coming?” Jess asked.  
“Uh. Yeah, I am I'll be there soon.” he said and added, “Text me the address and room number.”  
Jess hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. He wanted to be able to see Lucas without someone being with him. You weren’t allowed to get information about a person unless you were family. But Rory had said that she would grant him guardianship. But she hadn’t been awake till now. He walked up the stairs and saw Rory being given a birth certificate and she smiled.  
He walked in and looked at the birth certificate. It hurt him to see Logan Huntsberger listed as the father, but he knew it was the good thing to do. It gave him pleasure though that the baby was named “Lucas Gilmore” excluding logan from the name gave him a perverse pleasure.  
“Hi!” Rory said brightly, “Now you can petition for emergency guardianship”  
“Definitely, then I can get information,” he said nodding.  
“Yeah, it will be perfect.”  
\--  
Three days later Jess was holding his guardianship papers. A lawyer was willing to come down and have Rory sign papers and send it to the judge expedited when Jess had explained that the baby might die and he needed to have access to medical information. She had decided it took precedent, and they had used some of the money Logan had wired them again after he learned they were in the hospital. They were doing okay with money for right then. Insurance that Rory had, Emily and Richard had written out a check to them, and Logan had given them money. So they were keeping their heads above water currently.  
Jess stood outside the NICU doors. He had just gotten an updated on his son. They had discovered he had an infection. His lungs were still too small. He was still throwing up all the time. They were very worried about more strokes which scared him, he knew someone so weak couldn’t survive more of that... On the bright side, his O2 levels were okay with the oxygen mask on.  
Jess walked into the nursery. He looked at his son in the little box. Tears streamed down his face. Looking at the little guy scared him. He had an IV in him. plus the lack of nutrition. So the had to run continuous fluids and pump Antibiotics into him. He had a tube running into his nose to feed him. He was swaddled in a blanket because he was so cold from his blood flow is erratic. And little wires fed through the covers to monitor all his vitals. Jess wiped his eyes. A woman from another family walked over to him.  
“He yours?” she asked.  
“Yeah.” he smiled through the tears.  
She looked at the foot of the box.  
“Lucas,” she said. “Handsome name.”  
“Thanks, he’s named after His grandpa Luke,” he said. Rory and he had decided that's what Lucas should call luke. While he wasn’t legally related to Lucas at all, it seemed appropriate.  
“My girl is over there. Mary Ann. She’s been here for two months. It's been the best and worst time of my life.” she said wistfully.  
“I've seen a lady with black hair in here before that your wife?” she asked.  
“No that's Lucas grandma,” he said.  
She nodded.  
“His mom is sick, she almost died giving birth,” Jess said. Rather unsure why he was sharing his life with some random lady, but he needed someone to talk to.  
“I'm sorry,” she said.  
“It's okay,” he said.  
“Ty putting your hand through, touch him through the box it's not the same as holding for real, but I mean it’s something,” she advised.  
Jess nodded.  
“Well, I hope one of us gets to leave soon. But I might see you in here again. I have to go see my other kid.” she smiled and left.  
Jess did as he advised.  
“Hi. I can’ wait to hold you. You know now I can see you anytime. I'll never leave you okay? Your mine and I will do everything to protect you from now on” he whispered through the glass his throat raspy.  
\--  
Lorelai was standing outside Rory's room. Rory had been in a lot of pain and her blood pressure had skyrocket again so Lorelai was waiting outside while she slept off the drugs.  
Unbeknownst Emily and Richard Gilmore showed up behind her. She jumped as she heard someone clear their throat.  
“Hi mom, hi dad,” she said.  
“Can we see Rory?” Richard asked.  
“Umm yeah, I guess. But don’t try to wake her up. She’s a little drugged up, she was in a lot of pain and it was affecting her blood pressure and heart so she’s sleeping.”  
Richard nodded and went inside sat beside Rory. Emily didn't move she stood there giving Lorelai a look that could make a mountain lions blood run cold.  
“Let's go for a walk,” Lorelai said, knowing her mom had something to say.  
“How’ Lucas?” Emily asked.  
“Umm, he’s still in the NICU,” Lorelai said.  
“I see,” Emily said.  
“Umm Rory is doing better though.” Lorelai said, “They are mostly keeping her for observation. This is the first episode she has had in three days. They are hoping they can find the right blood pressure and heart med to keep her stable for four days consistently.”  
“How did you let this happen?” Emily asked.  
“Let what happen?”  
“You let Rory get so sick. We could have lost her and the baby!” Emily said shrilly.  
“Okay, this isn’t my fault. She got sick with the baby. She was on bedrest, we changed her diet, We gave her the blood pressure meds she was prescribed and everything.” Lorelai defended.  
“Maybe.” Emily drawled.  
“Mom! I would never do anything to make Rory sick and you know that. I want her to be okay more than anything. There have been two of us here every day for the past eight days. Jess, Luke and I have not left the two unattended as much as possible. She will be okay.” Lorelai stated.  
Emily nodded. She looked a bit embarrassed which was not Emily like at all. She composed herself.  
“Has Christopher been here yet?” Emily asked.  
Lorelai let out a long slow breath. “No, he hasn’t.”  
“Haven’t you called him. Actually, I bet you didn’t you don’t seem to believe in fathers,” she said snapped.  
“Actually I have called him. Two times a day for the past six days.” Lorelai retorted.  
“I find that hard to believe he is always there for Rory you just separate him.”  
“Mom he hasn’t even called back! Rory has been asking for him so yes I called him.” Lorelai said.  
“I'm shocked he isn’t here then,” Emily said.  
“I'm not!” Lorelai scoffed, "Mom, I need you to understand am doing the best I can. I am exhausted and scared. I haven't slept in days, I can't eat much. All I want is my little girl to be okay."  
"me too," Emily said.  
They made there way back up. Halfway back they saw Logan looking around sort of lost.  
“Logan?” Lorelai asked.  
“Yeah, Can I see Rory? Where is she?”  
“Maybe. But I'll have to ask her if she wants to see you though.” Lorelai said measuredly fighting the urge to sock him in the jaw. “Also you're lucky it was me here today. Luke would have killed you.”  
Loan nodded.  
“How is the baby?” Logan asked.  
“My son is fine!” Jess said coming up behind them.  
Jess and Lorelai were shooting daggers and logan. Logan looked deeply uncomfortable. Emily looked around at them in utter confusion.  
“How long are you planning on staying?” jess inquired.  
“Three days tops,” Logan answered sadly.  
“Does that even warrant seeing the baby?” Jess asked Lorelai.  
“I think this needs to be up to Rory,” Lorelai said.  
“Okay, this has gone on long enough!” Emily shouted.  
“She doesn’t know does she?” Logan said angrily  
“No, she doesn’t,” Lorelai said.  
“No what!” Emily said exasperatedly.  
“The baby is mine,” Logan said sounding bitter.  
Emily looked around at the other three.  
“Lorelai how could you not tell me this! Logan should be raising this child what is jess even doing here.” Emily shouted.  
“Rory loves jess mom,” Lorelai explained.  
“Rory loves Logan.” Emily shot back,  
“Rory loves me. I already have partial guardianship of Lucas we signed the papers yesterday. And I have been here for eight days taking care of Rory and you were not here!” Jess yelled.  
“You didn’t call me right away.” logan yelled back.  
“You should have been in constant contact,” Jess said.  
“Stop this.” Lorelai interjected, “Both of you are apart of Lucas’s life. Rory would want you to get along.”  
Jess and Logan turned away from each other.  
“Now I will ask Rory if she wants to see Logan. This is her decision.” Lorelai said defiantly and walked towards Rory's room.  
Emily looked at the two boys in front of her. Both were seething. Jess pulled his earbuds out and put them in his ears. They slowly made their way after Lorelai who was running.  
\---  
Richard was reading the paper to Rory. Rory was smiling softly. She took a deep breath in, this would count a stressor and they wanted to get Rory out of here as soon as possible. But she also shouldn’t hide logan from Rory. She took a long breath and went inside the room.  
“Rory? I need to tell you something.” Lorelai said.  
“Okay!” Rory smiled.  
Richard bid them adieu and left.  
“Logan huntzberger is here,” Lorelai said.  
“Oh... okay,” Rory said meekly  
“You only have to see him if you want to.”  
“I do, want to see him.” Rory said, “does Jess know?”  
“They just finished having a shouting match in the hallway.”  
“Damn.”  
“Yeah, but they stopped. They are jealous of each other.”  
“Jess shouldn’t be. I love him and he is Lucas’s dad.”  
“I know sweetheart, I know,” Lorelai reassured  
“Okay let him in.” Rory nodded.  
Lorelai stood up and let Logan inside.  
“Hey ace,” he said stepping in. but then he felt nauseous. Rory had a bunch of wires coming off of her. Her hair was oily and scraggly something Logan never saw, even when they were living together.  
“What happened.” he choked out.  
“I went into premature labour. And then I almost bled out and had a heart attack.” Rory explained.  
“Oh, yeah,” Logan said  
“What are you doing here Logan, who called you?” Rory asked.  
“Jess did,” Logan answered.  
Rory looked confused for a second. She then thought about how she knew he had grown up never knowing his real dad for 18 years, he had to know giving Logan a chance would be the best option.  
“What do you want?” Rory asked.  
“I wanted to know how you are doing,” he said.  
“Not very good, I feel like someone ran me over with a bus.”  
Rory scrambled herself into an upright position and shifted so she could face logan. She pushed her matted hair to the side. Her iv tugged and she cursed under her breath.  
“Ace im sorry I wasn’t here.” Logan breathed.  
“You should be. Your kid has had a stroke.” Rory informed him.  
“Really?” Logan asked shocked.  
“Yeah he did, he almost died. So did i.”  
“I’m just so so sorry.” logan pleaded.  
“I know you are. Are you going to stay then?” she asked.  
“I can’t I just can’t” logan despaired.  
“How long then?” Rory asked.  
“Few days. My anniversary is coming up and I haven’t planned anything.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah,” Logan said.  
“Well, you should at least see your son. But go with jess, I don’t want you to leave without one of us knowing”  
“Okay,” Logan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	9. The Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hard conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Medical  
> The part with Rory and Christopher is inspired by the song Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson.  
> ~ I apologise for any medical mistakes, but I am disabled and have some first-hand understanding of the disabilities as well as knowing people with conditions

Three months after the birth Rory and Jess were in the NICU. Lucas was doing better, his infection was gone, his lungs were still struggling to keep his O2 stats up. They were able to pick him up now. His infection was gone so contagions were less of a worry. Of course, they wore masks and covered their clothes. And he was on oxygen still. But holding him felt so good. Rory always felt like she was about to cry though. He was still going to have a hard time. They were still worried about his feeding because he had a tendency to throw up and still couldn’t swallow. To compensate for breathing and hydration problems he was still on oxygen and fluids.   
He had the diagnosis of cerebral palsy, hypotension, hypotonia, dysphagia, his immune system was also low and he had poor oxygenation. A list that was too long for the family's liking.   
Jess and Rory had moved into Lorelai and Luke's house again. They had turned Rory's room into a nursery. And jess’s room into a room for the two of them. Rory felt their home life was quite full house. Two little girls taking their first steps, saying first words. Their blue eyes showed out under their dark hair looking like mini Lorelai's which everyone found completely adorable. Three people working different shifts coming in and out all the time. People always coming home from days at the hospital falling on the bed and sleeping three hours. The house was always busy. When Lucas came home three generations of Gilmore would be living under one roof.   
They put Lucas down. It was time for his vitals so the nurses were coming in. much to Rory's surprise, his doctor came up behind them.  
“Lucas is doing much better. His oxygen levels are doing much better without oxygen. We are hoping we can have them level for a full day. We are going to do an MRI to check for any more problems in the brain. And an angiogram on his heart and surrounding arteries to look for the cause of the stroke. I know we told you we didn’t see anything on the heart proper, but we want to check the veins around that.”  
Rory and Jess nodded.  
Rory leaned into Jess and breathed in and out keeping herself calm.   
\--  
Lorelai was singing along with the radio watching her daughters in the playpen behind her as she did some paperwork for the inn. They were surrounded by an exorbitant amount of toys. She heard the doorbell ring. She danced over to the door a pen in her mouth.   
She opened the door to see Christopher standing at the door. The pen slid out of her mouth.   
“Hey Lor.”  
“Chris, what are you doing here?” Lorelai asked.  
“Well I figured around now should be when my grandkid was born.” he smiled.  
“Your right you should be, but Lucas has already been born.” Lorelai snapped.  
“Geez Lor sorry I missed the birth but I would love to congratulate Rory and Jess, look I bought a present!” he said turned and pulled a large box in front of Lorelai.   
“It's a teddy bear.” he smiled.  
“You can unpack it in the babies room,” Lorelai said ignoring the obliviousness to her anger Chris was showing.  
“Great where are they living?”  
“Here, the nursery is going to be Rory's old room.”  
“Why are they living here?”  
“Because Lucas is going to need to be looked after, and they need help when Lucas comes home, and help with paying for everything. They are covering the hospital bills okay but trying to keep up with paying for food and a house along with everything else Lucas is going to need.”  
“What do you mean everything he was going to need?” Chris asked the jovial tone starting to ebb.  
“Oh yeah. Do you remember about three months ago when I called you every day for ten days?” Lorelai asked frustratedly   
“Yeah, you said Rory needed to see me,” Chris said apprehension and maybe even a little fear rising in his voice.  
“That’s when Lucas was born,” Lorelai explained.  
“So she was much farther along than she thought,” Chris commented putting a smile back on his face.  
“Nope Lucas was over two months premature.” Lorelai said, “he’s still in the NICU. He had a stroke.”  
“Oh wow, is he going to be okay?” Chris said sitting on the couch the gravity of the words hitting him like a ton of bricks.  
“We think so he’s still having a lot of problems and this isn’t going to get better very fast,” Lorelai said.  
“Where is Rory,” he asked.  
“She’s doing better now, not great but better. She was really sick for a while after she had you know, Heart Attack!” Lorelai said sardonically.  
“Im sorry Lor, I didn’t know you didn’t tell me she was that sick.”  
“I called you, every day for ten days,” Lorelai shouted.  
“If your kid has a heart attack you put that in the message!” Chris yelled back.  
“Fuck, Chris, You broke her heart you know,” Lorelai said.  
Willa started to wail. Lorelai walked over and picked the baby up and rocked her back and forth. Her dark wavy hair dancing around her head.  
“Mommy!” Jenna cried Lorelai sat down and placed them both on her lap. She kissed their heads.   
“Chris turn off the music,” Lorelai ordered.  
Chris obliged and turned off the radio.  
Willia started to calm with the noise down. Jenna, on the other hand, had started screaming because she had a wet diaper. Lorelai got a changing mat that was stored in the closet and place the baby on it. She cleaned and fixed everything.  
She laid Jenna back down. She turned to Chris.  
“Okay, now you,” she said and sat next to him.  
“Twins huh,” Christopher said.  
“Yeah. Willia and Jenna”   
“Willa is an interesting choice.”  
“It's for luke's dad, he was William.”  
Christopher nodded.  
“How are you?” Lorelai asked.  
“Umm realising I have a sick kid and a grandkid in the hospital,” Christopher shouted.  
“Here is the deal. Rory will decide how involved in their lives you will be. I let Rory make these decisions now. However, I don’t want you going to the hospital.”  
“Okay. I’ll go stay with my mom, Gigi is already there.”  
Lorelai nodded.  
\---  
Two days later Rory was sitting at a table in a coffee shop in Hartford. She was exhausted last night had been her night at the hospital as Jess needed to sleep to go to work. They were letting logan help with the hospital bills which was good. But Jess wanted to be able to take care of them on his own. Pay his share into the Gilmore-Danes-Mariano household. Rory Smiled at the thought of a three hyphenated family name. Rory spun the coffee cup in front of her. Of course, the coffee was decaf as her heart was still not the strongest and she had to watch her blood pressure. But at least it tasted like coffee. She looked at the Danish in front of her. She was too nervous to eat, and a Gilmore girl not wanting to eat was a bad sign. Rory's head felt heaving starring at the Danish it coming out of focus as her brain spazed at the thought of her son. The doctors said he was still very small. But his weight was more stable with the tube lower which was good. Rory sat up when she saw her dad walk in. He was in fancy tailored clothes his hair was neatly cut and he looked healthy which Rory was happy about.  
“Hey kiddo,” he said sitting next to her.  
“Hi, dad,” Rory said.  
“So, how are you feeling?”  
“Umm terrified every moment of the day. But it's also been so magical. I have a son and a fiance’ and I have sisters and mom and luke. It's everything a person could need a dad. But I'm also scared of looking at my son covered in tubes and wires. Having to be careful because he can get sick.”  
“That's a lot going on,” Christopher said sounding sad.  
“It is! So..hows my sister?” she asked avoiding getting emotional about anything.  
“She’s actually here with me for a week. I mean im busy so I don’t see her much.”  
“She lives in Paris right?” Rory asked.  
“Yeah, she still does. Loves it there. Though she says she does like her ‘dadaction”  
“Dadcation?”  
“Like a vacation but dad because I only ask to see her sporadically don’t want to interrupt her life too much.”  
Rory felt a pang of sadness in her chest. She knew how Gigi was going to feel when she got a little older. She was going to get used to not having a real dad. She would have all these memories of times he let her down. Only with the random perfect moment that tricks you. She thought of her debut ball or college graduation. They were great, but the absence of her father still hurt.  
“Rory, what's wrong?” Christopher asked.  
Rory's face was flush red her brow was furrowed and hands were clenched together.   
“It's just sad. When parents are gone from their kids.” Rory half explained.  
“Yeah.” Christopher leaned back in his chair.  
“Okay, dad. You are allowed to visit, but only if you call first. You are to share the role of a grandfather with luke. You are not to fight with luke or flirt excessively with mom. You are to be nice to jess and the twins. And I don’t want your money for anything, I already have one man trying to by my love. I don’t need two. “ Rory instructed.  
“Okay. Who else is trying to buy your love.”  
Damn Rory thought to herself. “Logan Huntzberger. He is Lucas's biological dad.”  
“I always liked him” Christopher mused.  
“Shut up dad. He left me, he used me to cheat on his wife. And he says he is to busy with his other family to deal with me.” Rory informed her dad, “you are not to get involved in that matter at all.”  
“I Just I want to be apart of your life. I want to do things.”  
“You’ve said that before.”  
“I mean it this time Rory I do I mean it.”  
“I don’t need you! Anymore. You can come and try and get involved but I don’t need you. Jess and Luke are here for me. They want to be here. Luke had never drifted out of my life, even when he was fighting with my mom, or I was fighting with my mom he would still be there for me. He never missed a birthday. He was there.” Rory told her dad.  
“Im sorry kiddo you don't feel like you ever needed me, you had your mom and I guess luke.”  
“It hurt you know. You hurt me.” Rory said a million emotions swirling inside her. They had never really talked about this. Not really. Talking about it was hard.   
“I'm sorry.”  
“Lucas has jess to be a father, no matter what Logan does. He is never going to feel hurt like I do. He stays even when things get hard. He isn’t going to run, he isn’t you.”  
“Rory calm down, please. I don’t deserve this.”  
“I'm just. I wanted you to be there. I wanted to see you when I was in a hospital bed. You weren’t there.”  
“I’m sorry Rory I really am.”  
Rory shook her head.  
“I have to go. Like I said to call ahead if you want to see Lucas.” Rory said. She wasn't ready to forgive him, for any of it. She knew she should but it was so hard they never dealt with it. His absence in that hospital room just rammed it down her throat.  
She picked up her purse she ran from the room. She stopped outside the door and crossed her arms clenching her purse in her left fist. She let out a long breath. She needed to go home.

  
\---  
Three days after the meeting with Christopher Rory was asleep draped unceremoniously on the couch. Loreal was asleep at the table her face on top of medical bills she was helping Rory and jess work through. The doorbell started to ring. Lorelai wok up. A sticky note stuck to her cheek. She made her way over to the door.  
She opened the door. Her mother was standing there. They had been on minimal contact for a long time. She had put a moratorium on Friday night dinners due to the Lucas situation. Which had been good because the only things Emily and Richard had been open to discussing was the health of Rory and Lucas it was exhausting but keeping them up to date was only fair  
“Hello, Lorelai.”  
“Hi, mom,” Lorelai said nervously.  
“Okay, you have had enough time. You will now explain the whole Logan thing and why you didn’t tell us.”  
“Why don’t you take that up with Rory when she wakes up,” Lorelai said snidely.  
She knew it was rude to pawn Emily off on her daughter. But she didn’t actually know why Rory had kept it a secret from her grandmother.she had a good idea but honestly, Lorelai just didn’t want to be the person who was always wrong anymore. She had been holding the whole family together. With everyone in and out always doing something keeping things running was hard. She was doing the best she could, trying to fix Rory's problems with her grandmother was not something she could take on right now.  
Emily walked in and over to the half-awake Rory.  
“Grandma?” Rory said blearily  
“Hello, Rory. We need to talk.” Emily said.  
Lorelai dashed upstairs to sit with the twins.  
“Okay,” Rory said shifting into an upright position.  
“Why did you tell me jess was the father if the real dad is Logan?”  
“Logan is married. He lives in England. I gave him the chance to come back, to work through everything and be a dad. He didn’t take it.” Rory explained.  
“A child needs its father, especially a boy.”  
“Lucas has a great dad. He has jess. Who loves him and is actually on this continent and not married to someone else.”  
“You are so like your mother. Pushing away all the ways things should be done due to your pig-headedness and impossible standards.”  
“My mom and I gave them a chance. They didn’t take it.” Rory said trying to keep her tone level.  
“Your mother should have married Christopher. And you should have made logan come back, that's what a real family is.”  
“Your back on this real family thing. Anyone I consider family is family.” Rory said her temper starting to rise in her stomach.  
“You should have told me.” Emily snapped.  
“Maybe. But you would have tried to force me and Logan together when that isn’t what he wants. It isn’t what I want and it isn’t what's best for Lucas. Logan is helping with the medical bills, which I appreciate but when he came to see us in the hospital he told me he could only stay for three days. A real dad would have stayed when their kid in the NICU.”  
Emily just stood there like a fish. Rory almost never saw her grandmother speechless.  
“I’m sorry Rory,” Emily said tears stinging her eyes  
“Wha?”  
“I’m sorry about what you're going through. Almost losing a child would not be easy.”  
"no," Rory said.  
They sat there, tears running down Emily's cheeks. Rory felt a sick feeling in her stomach, Emily Gilmore crying was a rare event and it felt wrong. Emily leaned over and hugged Rory to her chest.   
“Thank You, grandma,” Rory said  
Emily left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are begged for!


	10. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cool down, along with a happy event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: slight illusion to past self harm

Rory and Jess were laying in bed. Jess hugged Rory into his chest. Jess turned to the baby monitor next to them. He was nervous about every hour one of them checked on Lucas. They had been home for almost two weeks. After three and half months in the NICU had left everyone's nerves shot. Being home was like coming out of a fog. He chuckled to himself he was referring to Lorelai Gilmore's house as home. Hell, he was referring to anywhere as home. His sleeve slid down his arm. He looked at the scar on that arm. He was happy to be alive in that moment. He had Lucas and Rory. Luke and Lorelai too. He cared about them and wanted to be with them.   
Rory opened her eyes and laughed looking at Jess. Rory had crust in her eyes and her hair was knotted. He kissed her and then wiped her eyes. Rory laughed again.  
“What's funny?” Jess asked through his half smile.  
“We’re home.”  
“We have been for two weeks.”  
“But it just hit me. I'm back in my home with my miracle baby and my knight husband.”  
“Your knight?”  
“It's something I thought of a while ago. You and Luke are the knights of stars hollow.”  
“Oh really. Does that make you the princess? The Fair Maiden.”  
“Oh, I'm not so sure I'm a fair maiden. I think Lucas kinda proves I’ve lost my maidenhood a while ago.”  
Jess kisses Rory softly. Rory kissed back passionately. Jess’s hand got stuck in the knots in Rory’s hair which made her laugh. Rory sat up and pulled her shirt up over her head. She pulled Jess up and pulled his shirt up. He kissed her neck making Rory's breath hike in her throat. She pulled him into his their pelvis grind against each other. Jess wrapped his arms around her and undid Rory's bra. She pulled apart from them and finished taking her bra off. Jess stood all the way up and took off his pants and then fell forward into Rory and kissed her so intensely when their mouth parted and the breathing was fast and both of them felt their hearts beating fast and the blood was running hot through their bodies. Then the baby monitor went off. And they both started to laugh through their ragged breath.  
“Your turn Rory giggled.”  
“I'm more naked than you are.”  
“Yeah, but guys can walk around shirtless girls can’t.”  
“Damn.”  
\--  
The next morning Rory was holding Lucas in her arms as Jess fixed the feed. Lorelai came downstairs holding the 8-month Willia in her hands. The thick dark curls hanging over the smiling eyes and mouth. The house and had quite a lot of chaos. Jenna was teething and always fussing over that. Lucas cried a lot when he was in pain especially when he got sick a lot. The doctors were hoping next week when they placed the J-tube hoping it would help with that. Willia was the happiest baby of the bunch she was always smiling and laughing. She also was always babbling. She knew three words. Ror, mom and da. Rory always smiled when Willia said Ror. The little babies smile made her melt, made the house melt. Even Jess was susceptible to the puppy dog eyes and giggles of the three kids.  
Being a father made Jess different. He was more patient and talked more. He was still the master of the monosyllable. But to the people in the house, he was a gooey mess. Jumping up at the mere sound of a baby. Holding the kids and rocking them back and forth with a silly smile or a knitted brow. Rory smiled up and jess, who grinned down at her.  
Luke came down holding Jenna. They sat them in their twin high chairs.  
Lorelai hopped putting her shoes on as she checked her purse.  
“I’m gone!” she called as she ran out the door.  
Jess finished with the feed bag.   
Luke checked his phone and groaned.  
“Delivery is messed up I got to get to work, can you guys feed the girls?” Luke asked.  
“Of course.” Rory smiled.  
Luke ran upstairs.  
Rory deposited Lucas into Jess's arms. He sat on the chair holding him.   
Rory grabbed baby food cans from the cabinet. Luke made his own baby food a thing that Lorelai and Jess found funny and Rory found adorable. She sat down and fed the baby.  
“remember Rory I’ve got the afternoon shift at the bookstore and then night shift at the auto shop,” Jess said.  
Rory sighed. Jess had quit working at Luke's. Luke and Jess knew Luke couldn’t swing a salary that Jess needed so Jess had started working at an auto shop in the same area as the bookstore. He had learned to repair cars in new york for extra money so it was something he had gotten pretty good at.  
The house was a mess. Jess was always leaving and coming in at random times. Luke was either up at o’dark hundred or coming home late depending at what everyone else was doing. Rory had become the housewife which she had to admit bugged her a bit. But someone had to watch Lucas it wasn’t safe to leave him with anyone. She wanted to work though. She contemplated asking Jess if she found a job writing if he would play stay at home dad. But asking him scared her. But at the moment as she was feeding her sister, it snapped she was going to look for a job  
\--  
It was one of those few full family dinners. Rory took a deep breath,  
“I got my old job back at the paper, and I was wondering jess if you would want to switch? You could stay home with Lucas and I can work? I make as much money with a full-time salary plus benefits then you make with two jobs anyway. But we can’t both work and take care of Lucas. Please don’t be mad but I want to be the best mom to Lucas i can possibly be and I don’t think me being a stay at home mom is the real..”  
“Yes, yes I will do that,” Jess answered.  
“You don’t..”  
“I want to. I hate my jobs.”  
Rory smiled.  
Luke stood up.  
“I was planning on doing this alone with Lorelai. But somehow I feel now is the time.”  
Luke got down on his knee.  
“Lorelai Gilmore, the woman I have loved and will continue to love forever. The mother of my babies, the mother of the girl I hope to be a father to. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes so much yes.” Lorelai cried.  
Luke ran up the stairs and came down. He put a ring on Lorelai's finger.  
“It’s the ring from before,” Lorelai said.  
“I always hoped I guess, we’d get a second chance.”  
Lorelai leaned forward and kissed him. A tear running down her face. Rory squealed and clasped her hands together. Jess smiled a half smile.   
“Your right Luke. It should be with our family,” she said.  
Luke smiled and chuckled to himself.  
“You're going to be my dad for real luke.” Rory joked.  
Luke smiled. Jess laughed.  
“That would make my fiance my step-cousin.” he grimaced, “Fuck me are we west Virginians?”  
Lorelai laughed. “We already knew we were a little unconventional.”


	11. First Friday After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Friday night dinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean honestly CW: Classism, emotional abuse (kinda)

“It's been four months.” Lorelai breathed.   
“Yup,” Rory said.  
“She wants us back,” Lorelai said.  
“Yup,” Rory repeated  
“This is going to suck,” Jess said.  
“Obviously,” Rory said.  
“Why am I even here!” Luke said.  
“Because she said you had to be,” Rory said.  
“Lorelai,” he whined.  
“Do you want her showing up at your diner?” Lorelai asked.  
“No.” Luke sighed  
“Come on uncle Luke man up. We’ve been through way worse.” Jess reminded only half sarcastic.  
Luke breathed heavily through his nose. They looked at the sleeping babies in their strollers. They had convinced Emily to let them use Richards study as a nursery for the night. They had brought a baby monitor to set up in the room. And would excuse themselves periodically to check on the babies.  
They got inside.  
The maid opened the door. And gave them a weak smile consistent with the mental terror waged by the eldest Gilmore.  
They followed into the living room. Rory picked Lucas out of the stroller and rocked him back and forth. She had a hard time not picking him up whenever she was home. His muscles were weak even for a one month-year-old. She brushed her lips on his bald forehead. Jess laid his hand on Rory's thigh.   
Luke pushed the stroller with the twins backwards and forward hoping they would sleep through as much time that night as possible.   
Emily and Richard strode into the room.  
Emily surveyed the people in front of her. She was used to Rory and Lorelai's ever-revolving love life. But this family in front of her was different she didn’t see much of the twins because Lorelai and she made a deal right after they were born that she would only bring them once a month, and that visit she would bring Luke.  
Lucas’s birth and then the Logan business had thrown a wrench in this whole plan. But she deserved her dinners back. While the girls had no financial obligation left to them she believed them being family should be obligation enough.   
But these people were different. Did they look tired? Maybe ill? They were also visibly nervous. But there were three babies and two couples one of which who were engaged. But she still knew Rory with Jess was wrong, it had to be Logan.  
“Hello, would any of you like drinks?”  
After the drinks portion, Richard turned to Jess.  
“Have you thought more about your job prospects?” he asked.  
“No,” Jess answered.  
“Where are you working now?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Good lord, how do you expect to provide for Rory?”  
“I’m working grandpa. I want to. And someone has to take care of Lucas. Not only is he only a few months old. But he has special needs you know that. Someone has to be with him full time.” Rory jumped in  
Richard shook his head in disgust.   
“Luke, are you planning on marrying me daughter anytime soon?” Emily asked.  
“Yes,” Luke said.  
“What?” Emily shouted.  
“Emily keep your voice down,” Richard said. Richard then turned to Luke's, “Explain.”  
“Umm two nights ago. We were having dinner and I proposed.” Luke explained.  
“And you said yes?” Emily said to Lorelai.  
“Yeah, mom I did,” Lorelai said unable to hide her smile.  
“Well let’s see if it sticks this time,” Richard said.  
“Lucas is doing better. They think he should be stable enough to switch to a j-tube. They hope it will help with the failure to thrive issue.” Rory interjected.  
“Failure to thrive?” Richard asked.  
“Umm yeah, it means he isn’t meeting the length and weight requirement he should be at,” Rory said.  
They all looked uncomfortable. Rory and Jess saw the tube placement as a good thing it would help their baby who had already been through so much.   
Lorelai's face fell and Luke looked deeply uncomfortable.  
They all took a swig of their drinks.   
They all sat down at the dinner table. The baby monitor sat on the table, much to Emily and Richard's disgust. A few minutes into dinner gagging and coughing came through. Jess jumped up and went to the room.  
The stars hollow crowd kept eating like nothing. Emily and Richard looked around confused.  
“What was that?” Emily asked.  
“Well, Lucas probably had some acid. We have to get to him to help him get it out. But he is usually fine. Really bad wheezing is a cause for concern, and we have to check him periodically for stroke signs but the reflux shouldn’t be deadly plus we have him angled to help prevent aspiration.” Lorelai explained.  
Rory and Luke nodded.  
“So how are things at the newspaper?” Richard inquired after Rory.  
“Well, I'm still working as an editor. It’s more solid hours which works better now. I am still writing some freelance work. Mostly for online publications though.” Rory told them.  
“How is the diner?” Richard asked Luke.  
“Good. Business is good.” Luke answered.  
“You never followed through on the franchising you should now that you are a father and are marrying my daughter. Now is the best time.” Richard informed Luke.  
“He’s not doing that dad. He didn’t want to do it 5 years ago why would he want to do it now?”  
“He is a father now,” Emily said.  
Luke looks back and forth between the three elder Gilmore's. His eyes then darted to the floor.  
“Luke. Would you like to franchise?” Richard said turning himself to fully face luke.  
“No,” Luke said quickly staring down at his food.  
Richard and Emily looked offended.  
Jess walked in. He saw Emily and Richard looking offended. Luke was staring at his food. Rory just looked completely uncomfortable.  
He sat down quickly.   
“Is Lucas okay?” Rory asked.   
“Just some reflux,” Jess said.  
Rory nodded.   
“So Lorelai how is the inn?” Emily asked.  
“Really good. Were booked out for four months.” Lorelai said.  
“And how is Sookie?” Emily continued.  
“Good. The kids are growing up so fast.”  
Crying came through the speaker.  
“That’s Jenna,” Luke said standing up.  
He walked out of the room as fast as possible.  
“Wow, your men are quite rude,” Emily said sardonically.  
Jess started laughing, which made Rory start to giggle. Lorelai snorted and then joined the laughter. Jess and Rory were attempting to adopt Lorelai's tact of finding Emily and Richard's disapproval as funny. It was easier for jess as he never believed in their ideas.  
“What’s so funny?” Richard asked.  
They just kept laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please!


	12. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain wedding needs planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Medical

 Luke was half asleep on the bed watching the babies in their playpen.   
“Luke!!!!!” Lorelai yelled and bounced on the bed.  
“Yeah?” Luke said sitting up.  
“October 5th.”  
“What about October 5th?”  
“I have made a reservation on the gazebo. That is the day we are getting married.”   
“Great!” Luke said eyes fully opening. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
“I have to get a wedding dress. And you have to get rings,” she said.  
Luke smiled and leaned back.  
“What?” Lorelai giggled.  
“I'm just happy. I’m happy we got here. We missed a year. But we got here.” Luke said and let out a happy sigh.  
“Im happy too. Okay! Rory is my maid of honour, Sookie and Michel have to be at the wedding too. And lane, jess and April.” Lorelai said.  
“And the kids,” Luke said.  
“Yes and them.”  
“Jess can be my best man. And I guess Michel can be my other groomsmen.”  
“No, I think Michel should be on my side. And lane and April should be on yours. We’ll just be untraditional.”  
“I like that.”   
“Yeah. All the girls can still wear dresses and all the boys' suites. But I want Michel to be on my side.” Lorelai said laying across Luke's chest.  
“Sounds good.”  
“You will do almost anything I say as long as we get down that aisle this time huh?”  
“I will do anything for you to be happy. It makes me happy.”  
Lorelai smiled.  
\---  
A few days latter Lorelai was walking down the road with Sookie, Rory and lane. They had bags in all their hands. They had picked out dresses for all of them, of course, Lorelai's was at the store to be tailored professionally while she was going to fix the other girls at home. They had sent April the style and colour scheme so she could choose a dress on her end. Suki had already been cooking up ideas for the catering. The next day they were having a cake tasting. The cake design was Sookie's to come up with as Lorelai and Luke trusted Sookie and knew nothing they said would be taken into account anyway. Lorelai couldn’t believe she had found a dress, she knew part of it was just excited she wanted it to happen this time. To be married to Luke who she loved more than anything and to do it right this time with everyone she loved or felt obligated to invite there in front of her to see her be happy. The only days that should be happier were when her daughters were born, and when they actually got to bring Lucas home.   
“Okay Invites!” Rory said.  
“Okay Luke and I have a guest list planned out and we need seventeen wedding invites. Because all of you we dragged into the wedding doesn’t get an invite.” Lorelai explained.  
Lane and Sookie laughed. Rory smiled, Her mom was so happy it made her happy. She thought back to Lucas in the hospital bed. No one had been smiling for a while. They had taken to watching comedies every time the went home. And reading to Lucas when they were there, take their minds off him possibly dying at any moment. It was better now that he was home. His feet were slightly deformed they had learned, his last three toes were fused and they decided not to do surgery, and the doctor’s had agreed. The surgery into his stomach was scary enough considering anything taxing on his body was bad. His breathing was still a problem. His immune system was still low, and he was always at risk for another stroke. They were still worried about the past brain damage, they were positive there would be developmental delays, as well as him probably never walking. Hopefully, with some muscle strengthening down the line, they could fix the hypotonia which should help with his arm control. Lorelai grabbed her hand and pulled her into the stationary store bringing Rory back to the moment  
“Well, what should we do?” Lorelai asked.  
“Definitely something unconventional.” lane said.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Your family, your town, your friends. We are all a certifiable group. Your wedding should reflect that.” Lane explained.  
Lorelai smiled. They chose and bought four boxes.   
They then left the store.  
“Oh, Rory i just realised something. Our wedding is going to have almost exactly the same guest list.” Lorelai said.  
“Really?”  
“Well, who do You like that I don’t?” Lorelai asked  
"Paris and Doyel!" Rory said triumphantly.   
“Oh no I invited them. We were friends while you were off moping. And well she still calls me to vent.” Lorelai said.  
“ that traitor!” Rory gasped in mock horror.  
“So?” Lorelai asked.  
“Umm Kathy and Valentina!” Rory said triumphantly.  
“Yes them.”  
“And I'm inviting dad,” Rory said.  
“Right.”  
They looked away from each other.  
“Okay!” Sookie said, “seating chart, decorations, and officiator!”  
“Okay well, the theme is fall. And the Reverend skinner can officiate.” Lorelai replied, “Luke and I can work out the seating chart.  
“I just realised something.” Lorelai gasped, “My father is going to walk me down the aisle.”  
“What's wrong with that?” Lane asked.  
“He tried to “fix luke”, he has manipulated every aspect of my life since my childhood. I mean, in all honesty, I don’t even want my parents there. They disapprove of my lifestyle enough for me why do they have to be there?” Lorelai groaned.   
Rory pulled Lorelai into a hug. They made their way home.  
\--  
The next Friday Lorelai and Rory knocked on the door to the Gilmore residence.  
“Hello.” Said the maid.  
Rory and Lorelai went inside.  
“Guess what we got in the mail,” Emily said whooshing into the living room.  
“What mom?” Lorelai asked.  
“Your wedding invitation .” she said, “and it appears it is actually within a reasonable time to the wedding.”  
“Yes, you got one when we sent it out to everyone else,” Lorelai said.  
Richard walked in.  
“We were talking about how Lorelai bothered to invite us to her wedding this time,” Emily said passive aggressively.  
“Oh yes, nice to be remembered this time. Let’s just hope this one sticks.”  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch. Rory leaned back and gave her a squeeze.  
“So when are we going dress shopping?” Emily asked.  
“Well, we already went shopping. All the bridesmaids have their dresses. I still have to get my dress altered and stuff but I have it chosen.” Lorelai answered.  
“Oh. Well is there anything we can be apart of?” Emily asked.  
“Well, dad has to walk me down the aisle,” Lorelai said.  
“Decorations? Catering?” Emily inquired.  
“Well, I'm making most of the decorations the people in town are helping me. And Sookie and the chefs at the inn are doing the catering.” Lorelai sighed.  
“You don’t want me involved do you?”  
“Mom, you can come help us get dressed on the day. And come to the rehearsal dinner.” Lorelai said sounding defeated.  
“Well if that's all,” Emily said with an overly dramatic sigh.  
\----  
Sookie sat with the women of the town creating decorations to put on the tables. Rory and lane were sorting tables, lights, and lanterns for the area around the gazebo.  
Lorelai was altering the clothes for the wedding party.  
Luke and Jess walked into the house. The three babies were asleep.  
“Hello boys!” miss patty called out.  
“Hi,” Luke said, he then kissed Lorelai. “Anything you need me to do?”  
“Put the girls down to sleep. Then can you bring some food to us from the diner?” she asked giving him a big grin.  
“Yes,” Luke said and took the girls upstairs.  
Jess starred around him. The number of people in the small space was unnerving. He had always hated crowds. People were awful and having to deal with them was taxing. He then had a reflexive though his therapist had been telling him to not make sweeping judgements. He then thought to himself. “People can be stressful that doesn’t make them awful.” then shook his head. He had promised himself he would at least try, he had to for Lucas's sake. He pushed Lucas into his room and shut the door behind him. He took the feeding pump out of the bag and hung it on the IV pole. He picked Lucas up on to the bed and laid him down. He took off his coat. He walked over to the wall where they had pind a medicine, treatment, and feeding schedule. He made sure they had checked off everything Lucas needed up till that point. They had so he sat next to his son.  
He took Lucas's tiny hand. He kissed the top of his head.   
“All those crazy women out there are head over heels for you. They are nuts and I may not particularly care for most of them. But your mom and grandma adore them.” Jess said.   
It was strange to him that he had found his place, in this tiny little boy. His bright eyes, jess wondered if they would stay blue like his mothers or if they would change colour. Logan had brown eyes and blond hair. So it would be interesting to see how Lucas turned out. Rory walked into the little room. She kneeled next to logan.  
“I still worry about him, every moment I'm not with him,” Rory whispered.  
“Me too.”  
“I'm so worried he is going to get worse again.”  
“I know.”  
“ I mean his last MRI showed so much brain damage. We have no idea what he’ll ever be able to do.”  
“It doesn’t matter, he has us.”  
“Your right.”  
Jess breathed heavily out his nose.  
Rory leaned into jess and breathed out herself.  
“When are we getting married?” Rory asked holding out her hand which still had her ring.  
“I don’t know when do you want to?”  
“I think we have to wait at least a year, I mean we need some time to make up some of the money from moms wedding,” Rory explained.  
“Okay.” jess kissed her head.  
Rory then started to cry. Jess felt confused.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I’m scared jess im so scared.”  
“Why?”  
“Everything has all been happening at once for so long. I need a break I need to sleep.”  
Jess suddenly felt a deep pang of fear.  
“Rory please don’t say that,” Jess said.  
“I'm not going to leave jess. I don’t want to do that. I just want a break, but I can’t take one.”  
“Yes, you can. Go have a day trip with lane and Paris. No kids, no wedding, no boyfriends, fiance's or husbands.”  
“I like that idea,” Rory said and kissed jess’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you are thinking!!


	13. Girls Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for Fluff's sake

Rory, Valentina, Kathy and Lane stood at the train station waiting for Paris. The five of them were going to shop and have dinner.  
Rory smiled when she saw Paris walk up to them.  
“Rory!” she shouted and gave her a hug, “How is Lucas?”   
“Better I guess,” Rory answered.  
“Hi, Paris.” Lane smiled.  
“Hi Lane,” Paris said.  
“Pairs do you remember Kathy and Valentina?” Rory asked.  
“The Lesbians,” Paris said.  
Kathy and Valentina shared a “straight people” look.  
The girls walked out of the station on to the main road. New York whipped around their heads. They made their way to as many stores as possible. Rory having to stop quite a bit, her body not wanting to stay upright that long.  
Lane and Rory convinced the other girls to go into the toy store to look for something for the boys. Even though both lane and Rory had said no kids, you couldn’t pass giant toy store and not get something for the kids.  
“Rory I have some exciting news!” Paris said.  
“What?” Rory said turning around a stuffed toothless in her hand.  
Paris rummaged in her bag. She took out a box and slid a ring on her finger.   
“You're engaged!” Lane shouted.  
Paris nodded smiling.  
“Paris that's wonderful!” Rory said and hugged her.  
“I mean it's a little hectic still being in med school. But I mean he asked, and I love him so I couldn’t say no.” Paris said flushed.  
“I am so happy for you,” Rory said.  
“You'll be my maid of honour right?” Paris asked.  
“Of course.” Rory accepted.   
Valentina and Kathy clapped.  
“We will someday,” Kathy said and kissed Valentina on the cheek.  
“You know this was supposed to be a kid free/ guy free trip. And we are standing in a toy store discussing your wedding.” Lane commented.  
“We did waste a lot of time trying on clothes,” Rory added.  
“We didn’t even but anything,” Lane whined.  
“You three didn’t we did,” Katy said.  
“Well we have more bills then we do,” Rory commented.  
“That's cause you sleep with people who can get you pregnant.” Valentina accused.  
Rory bought the stuffed toothless for Lucas, and a dress for Willia, and a unicorn for Jenna. Lane bought despicable me for the boys.  
After a long dinner, the girls were leaning on the wall of a building tired in the eerily lit new york night.  
“Okay, I cannot drive home,” Rory said.  
“Me either.” Lane said.  
“Well let's stay somewhere,” Paris said.  
“Where the hell are we going to find a hotel in new york in the summer?” Rory asked.  
“We can catch a cab to the new jersey side.” Valentina offered.  
Way too long after they found themselves half asleep in a motel.  
“We have to call, family people.” Rory groaned.  
The three straight ones grabbed their cell phones and called their significant others.   
“Rory?” Jess said.   
“Hey. I'm not coming home tonight. We ate late and none of us have the energy to drive home. So we are staying in a hotel for the night.” Rory said.  
“Yeah just be home soon okay?”  
“Of course. Kiss Lucas for me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay! We need some beer.” Paris announced.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“Well, we aren’t going anymore. And we’re 25, not fifty. We should have some more fun.” Paris explained.  
“Here here!” Lane, Kathy, and Valentia cheered.  
Lane came back with two six packs of beer.   
Rory flicked on the tv. Some awful movie played over the speakers.   
Rory started to laugh. The others looked at her quizzically then started to laugh with her.  
They were all lying on the beds laughing hysterically.  
“What are we laughing about?” lane asked.  
“I don’t remember.” Rory sighed.  
The room was grimy than they would generally like but all of them had lived in tiny apartments with no money before so it was okay. Rory looked at a spot on the ceiling and felt calm. She knew part of it was the beer. But also she felt good. She had laughed with her friends, shopped for things she didn’t need, ate food that wasn’t junk or cooked by luke, and got dressed up for no reason. It had been a good good day.


	14. Days Go By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Series of Scenes of their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Medical

  
Rory was sitting next to what to her looked like a tiny cage. Lucas was inside with wires on his chest and a cannula in his nose. Jess was pacing in front of the room.  
Lucas's O2 stats had fallen the previous night. So now they were back in the hospital. His lungs had become inflamed and he had lost oxygen flow. Rory felt like she was going to vomit. It didn’t matter how much time you spent in a hospital they were never pleasurable places to be.   
“Jess please sit down.” She begged.   
Jess plopped into one of the tiny plastic chairs reserved for visitors.  
“I hate being here,” Jess said.  
“I do too.”  
“The only good thing to ever happen in a hospital is nothing ever.”  
“Well, Lucas was born in a hospital.”  
“And you and he both almost died.”  
“I know.”  
“And we come here a million times to try and keep him from dying. And then when I was admitted it was because I tried to kill myself. What good at a hospital you never come to one for anything good.”  
“It’s okay Jess.”  
“But it isn’t”  
“Your right it isn’t”  
Jess nodded his head. Rory bit her lip and crossed her arms.   
Lorelai knocked on the door and walked in.  
“How’s our boy?”  
“They have him stabilized, nothing is in his lungs and there isn’t any stroke activity,” Rory explained.  
Lorelai nodded. She sat in the last chair. The three adults stared into the little cage.   
\----  
A week later they were home. Jess placed Lucas into his crib. Rory held Jess close to her.  
“I’m scared,” she whispered.  
“Hey, we will be okay. We always are.” Jess said.  
“But not forever, things get bad.”  
“They do. But hey we are here.”  
“We are here.”  
Luke came up behind them. He handed them both milkshakes. They smiled back at him.  
They sat in the chair they had set up in Lucas's room and drank their milkshakes.  
Luk wandered up to Lorelai’s room. He laid down next to his fiance.  
“How are you?” He asked.  
“Tired.”  
“Me too.”  
“But in a month, you and me at the altar no wriggling out of it mister,” she informed Luke.  
“Yes ma'am”  
Lorelai nodded.  
\--  
The whole Gilmore-Danes-Mariano. The family was in the living room watching some dumb movie. Luke was half asleep with paul anka draped across his lap. Lucas was asleep in Jess’s arms. The girls were crawling on the floor. Lorelai and Rory were inhaling junk food of the highest calibre. Everything felt okay. It was long and hard to be in their shoes. Nothing went the way any of them had planned. But it was also better.   
Lorelai had never known what she wanted except excitement and something new and different. But every time she started to be okay with what she had, life would fall down around her ears. No matter how much time was put in her or her mother would fuck up and everything would break and she would be left never knowing what she needed. But lately, she realised she had what she had always needed. She needed a family that loved her for who she was no stringers, and who she could love back, in the same way, A house where she could eat on the couch with no shoes, and a life where she was unapologetically Lorelai.  
Rory had wanted to travel the world and be some big shot journalist, that hadn’t and probably wouldn’t happen. But she was writing and editing for a paper which was one of the big parts what she wanted. She had her mom and luke, two beautiful sisters, a fiance who loved her and a son. It hadn’t been what she dreamed but that ended up being okay and something she wouldn’t give up for all the fame in the world.   
Luke had always done what needed to be done. Never paid much time to what he wanted long term. But that pattern had left him empty. Now he was far from empty. He had a family that needed him and he needed. He had a house and a life he was doing way more than what was just necessary.  
Jess had never believed he would have anything. Didn’t believe he deserved anything. He had lost so much in his life and left so much as well. But time gave him a second chance with Rory. Now he was not something he thought he would ever be. He was someone, with someone. It was more than he ever hoped, and just being worth something was everything.  
\---  
The next morning Rory was eating toast in one hand and packing her bag with the other. Lorelai was trying to brush Willia’s hair. Jess was in the room getting Lucas ready for the day. Jenna was half asleep in her bouncer.  
“I’m gone!” Rory announced as she left.  
Lorelai placed the babies in the stroller that now had a permanent spot by the door. They had long since put a ramp up the stairs to allow stroller in and out of the house. She left.  
Jess went into the kitchen and got his own breakfast.   
That afternoon luke came in with the babies. He put them down upstairs and then flopped on the couch next to jess typing on his computer. A few minutes later Rory came in and threw her bag on the ground and groaned loudly and stomped to her and Jess's bedroom.  
Then dinner rolled around. Rory stomped out. Jess kissed her which made her melt. She then leaned over to Lucas and gave him a kiss. They warmed up leftovers. Luke fed the babies. Lorelai came breezing into the house.  
“Hello my adoring family!” she called. She hung her purse on the hook by the door.  
She came in and ate some food before dragging luke and the girls up to their rooms.  
Jess and Rory put Lucas to bed and then went to get ready themselves.  
“Everything is so regular,” Jess said   
“As opposed to?” Rory questions, and spit out her toothpaste.  
“I have no idea,” Jess said.  
“Well I spouse regular is better than terrible awful.”  
“I hope it stays this way.”  
They both immediately regret jinxing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, please! I'm dying for feedback.


	15. The Day Arrvied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we all waited so long for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~They said in AYITL that they wouldn't write vowes, but I think they would sooo I did

Lorelai, Rory, Sookie, April, Willia, Jenna, ms patty and Lane were in the dance studio.  
Sookie Zipped up Lorelai. Rory and Lane were getting the babies ready. Ms Patty was doing April's hair.  
They heard a knock at the door. Rory opened the door. Her grandparents were there.  
“Hi! Grandma, You can come in. Grandpa, you can go over to luke's that’s where the guys are getting ready."  
Rory had curlers in her hair. The only fully ready one was Lorelai. Her hair was sleek and held back it a complicated knot. A white and pale orange hairpiece held it in place. Her dress was simple and elegant. It was off the shoulders with sleeves that ran a little way down the arm. It was high waisted with a simple top piece. The skirt part was loose and flowy. It had a sheer top layer that would spin out when she danced. She had on a necklace of small pearls. She had earrings that matched the necklace. Her makeup was pretty baseline nothing particularly spectacular.   
Emily did feel a wave of contentment her daughter did look rather nice. She glanced at her youngest pair of grandchildren. They had fall tone dresses with pleated skirts and long sleeves. The other women in the room were in various states of readiness.  
“How do you feel?” Emily asked directed at Lorelai.  
“Nervous but excited.” She said smiling.  
Lorelai sat in a chair set up. She smiled at her closest friends running around getting ready. She had wanted to get ready first so she could rest a while before she had to run out on to centre stage.   
April turned around. “Hello, Mrs Gilmore.” She said.  
“Hi!” the rest of the group called out.  
Emily just nodded.   
A while later the girls were ready. Sookie, lane, April and Rory wore dresses of pale brown, purple, green and red respectively. Rory’s hair hung around her head to her shoulders in loose curls.   
Sookie's hair had the top layers pinned back. Lane’s hair was as it usually was. They all smiled nervously at each other.  
“Lane and April you have to go meet up with Luke,” Rory called checking her watch.  
As they left Michel came in. He was wearing a grey suit.   
“Hello, Emily.” He said.  
Emily nodded. She still wasn’t sure what she felt about girls on the groom side and boys on the brides. She realised at her and Richard's vow renewal they had had a girl on the groom's side but that had not been a true wedding and they had only had direct family at the wedding.   
“Lorelai how are you holding up?” Michel asked Lorelai.  
“Wow, Michael thanks for asking! I’m excited.” She said.  
A few minutes later the girls lined up.  
\---  
Luke, Jess, April and Lane stood up at the front of the aisle which ended in the gazebo. A sea of people we ended up in front of them. Everyone who mattered to him and Lorelai were there except Liz who apparently couldn’t make even though she hadn’t actually told Luke so.   
The bridal march started and The flower girls pushed by Jackson walked up the aisle. Then Zack carried Lucas up. They sat in seats at the front after jess took the rings from him. Then, Rory, Michel and Sookie came up the aisle. Rory and Sookie carrying flowers. Then Lorelai came up guided by Richard.  
Luke smiled, his cheeks flushed. His eyes met Lorelais she smiled back at him.   
Richard handed Lorelai off and sat down next to Emily.  
“Friends and family we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lorelai and Luke. Luke, Lorelai. You are about to start a new phase of life as a married partnership. Now I know your journey is not quite normal or traditional. But now you are making official the love you share with each other. Now you have a few vows you wish to make.”  
Luke cleared his throat, “Lorelai you have been and will always be the love of my life. You are the mother of two of my beautiful daughters. We have built a life together better than I could have ever imagined. I want to continue to make you happy, and live a full life forever.”  
“Lorelai you have a few words.” the minister said.  
“You were the friend I needed for years, then you taught me how being in love was supposed to feel. Exciting, comfortable, passionate and safe. I don’t think I had truly been in love till that moment. I had a family with Rory, it was just the two of us for years. Now my family is bigger than I could have dreamed. I have the whole package. And all I want is for us to continue to be happy, to continue to support each other and love each other. Thank you, Luke, for giving me the whole package.”  
“I believe we have rings to exchange.”  
“With this ring, I thee wed,” Luke said sliding the ring on Lorelai finger. Tears stood in his eyes as he stared at Lorelai's smiling face. His heart beat a million miles in an hour.   
“With this ring, I thee wed,” Lorelai said sliding the ring on luke's finger.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride.”  
Lorelai kissed Luke. Tears milling with each other. Rory's eyes filled with tears as well she looked across and saw Jess was even smiling. Sookie cried whipping her eyes. Lane smiled so wide she thought her face would break. April rocked side to side smiling.   
In the gathered people. Many peoples eyes were wet. This was what they had all really wanted for their friends. The couple that had been meant to happen.   
Emily and Richard felt an odd mix of happiness and disappointment. This was not what they had wanted, but Lorelai did seem happy.  
\--  
Everyone was getting food from the buffet of what they were assured was some of Sookie best cooking. Lorelai laughed at something Rory said. Luke smiled at the laughing faces of his wife and stepdaughter. April was talking with Lane. Luke observed the faces of all his friends gathered in front of him. Basically, the whole town was out there. Eating and smiling. Luke generally was a reluctant member of the big town gatherings, but this time he was right in the middle of it.   
Kirk stood at the mic by the dance floor.  
“I believe the happy couple would like to share the first dance.”  
Lorelai turned to Luke and dragged him out to the floor.  
“Lorelai told me to say. Singing this song started off as a joke to Rory and ended up as a promise to you.”  
I will always love you came through the speakers. Lorelai looked at Luke who smiled back.  
The danced together swaying to the music. Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes smiling like an idiot they weren't the best dancers but at the moment neither of them cared much if the looked dumb, not that Lorelai ever really did.   
After a while, people filed into the dance floor. Babett and Morey, Lane and Zach, Sookie and Jackson, Paris and Doyle, Michel and Andy, Missy and Budd. Lorelai leaned into luke and closed her eyes. The music melted into something else. She breathed in and happy pictures flitted in her mind. Baby Rory, Rory as a kid. Luke and her laughing and the dinner. Town events. The twins entered the picture with their tiny giggles. Rory coming home with Lucas, her and Jess smiling. She opened her eyes to see luke smiling softly at her.   
Soon Sookie was bringing out the cake. Cheers came from the crowd. The cake was a classic multi-layer cake with Sookie's “Luke’s but” topper on it. It had swirls of icing. Silver on white. Luke and Lorelai stood up and cut the cake. It was a cake flavoured like chocolate and coffee. A nod to the fact their whole relationship started with coffee.  
The crowd enjoyed the cake. Many “emhms” “oohs” and “delicious” filled the air.   
Luke and Lorelai then left in Luke's truck and arrived back at the house.  
“Ready to go inside?”  
“Yes,” Lorelai said and kissed his cheek.


	16. When in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of past child abuse, implied alcohol abuse, mentions of infidelity, referenced self-harm

Three weeks after the wedding Rory was sitting with Jess on the porch of the house. She has curled around his arm a blanket covering their laps.  
“I want to get my GED,” Jess said.  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“I want to prove to myself I can do it,” Jess answered.  
“Jess you know you’re smart. It should be easy you know that stuff backwards and forwards.” Rory answered. “You were so smart school bored you to death.”  
Jess stood up. “But it didn’t Rory. I mean yeah I knew my stuff. But it wasn’t just that. “  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean I had trouble doing the stuff. I could never focus so I missed stuff.”  
“That's okay Jess. I mean I can help you.”  
“Rory you don’t get it. You could work hard and you had natural talent. Most of us don’t get both.”  
“I had to work to get where I am,” Rory said defensively.  
“I'm not saying you didn’t. I'm saying I can’t focus or follow along. No matter what I did I couldn’t focus. And it was worse as a kid because of stuff.” he trailed off at the end.  
“Your mom,” Rory said.  
“Not just that.” Jess sighed and sat down.  
“What?” Rory gulped.  
“We never lived in the same apartment for over a year. Things were never stable"   
“There is something else.” Rory pried.  
“Some of my mom's boyfriends would hit me, toss me around things like that,” Jess said quietly.  
Rory hugged him. She didn't know what else to do. She had been hurt in her life. But she could never imagine being beat like that. Being abused. She couldn’t even fathom what that would be like.  
“She would come home drunk. Pass out in the bedroom or on the couch. And they would be drunk or angry and then I was what they took it out on. My mom would wake up and pretend it didn’t happen. Eventually, he would go too far and shed kick him out or kick him out for some other dumb reason. And then there might be a nice or ambivalent guy in the middle but she’d find someone else to hit me eventually. ” Jes rambled he had only ever told this to one other person and it had been just like this then too. He would start to talk about it and the information would spill out like a faucet that had been opened all the way. He had no clue why he was saying all this. “I’m sorry Rory, you didn’t need to know any of that.”  
“Yes, I did jess. You have nothing to be sorry for, none of that was your fault and I needed to know.”  
“I mean sometimes it was probably my fault. I mean as you know I can be a jerk.”  
“Jess you would have been a kid when that stuff happened. Nothing you could have done deserved that.”  
“I just...”   
Rory leaned in and kissed him. Holding him into her. She then nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Nothing about any of this was okay nothing and she had nothing better than to just hold him.  
Jess felt like an idiot making her feel bad for him. She was this light that could fill a room and now she was crying for him. He had seen people cry more in the last year than he had ever before. Mostly around the thought of losing Lucas. But the tears hitting his neck were his fault and he didn’t know how to deal with it.   
“So are you okay with me taking the GED?” Jess asked.  
“Yes of course,” Rory said wiping her eyes. She kissed him again and it tasted like tears.  
She leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her head.   
\-----  
Rory was standing on the porch outside of Lorelai's room at the manor house. She had excused herself to the bathroom and then had snuck up here. She had felt stifled in the house. The wind whipped around her blowing her long hair into her face. Her hair had grown long. She hadn’t had a real haircut for two years. She didn't know why that bothered her, but it seemed too.  
Her house had been full of talk of the future lately. Luke and Lorelai discussing if they wanted a private school for the kids. And deciding that private school was out of the question because of their budget and they were not involving the elder Gilmores in anything. Jess had been studying for his GED. They had been talking to doctors about Lucas's future. They had said he did have a good chance of living longer as he was growing and his lungs were holding steady, and he hadn't had any more stroke activity. This was good news. But some of the other stuff wasn’t he lacked any reflexes in his legs. And he still couldn’t take any food by mouth only water and could only handle feed through his J-Tube. His muscle tone also sucked. But of course, he was only a few months so he could get better as time went by. When he was a year adjusted time they would start trying physical therapy, and increased pt and OT as time went on. They were also worried about developmental delays as he hadn’t met the three-month benchmarks and was still incredibly tiny.  
Lorelai had also been discussing the future of the inn. Rory had been promoted to a head editor at the paper, as well as still writing editorials for online publications.   
Rory sighed and blew a puff of air through her nose. She drummed her fingers on the railing.  
Rory knew she had to go see Logan because he was a big question mark in their future. She knew it would freak Jess out but hopefully him being with Luke and Lorelai would keep him safe.  
\--  
Three days later she called luke asking him to come home in twenty minutes, which confused him but he knew better than to argue with a Gilmore when they took the one specific tone.  
Rory walked up to Jess. He looked at her as he bounced his head up and down to the music playing in his earbud.  
“I have to leave,” Rory said quietly, standing back from him.  
“Huh...why?” Jess said pulling the earbud out of his ear.  
“I have to see Logan”  
“About Lucas?”  
“Yes about Lucas”  
“Are you asking him to come here?” Jess asked looking at the floor.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. I just have to know where we stand”  
“Okay”  
“Okay?” Rory gasped.  
“Rory.” Jess sighed and met her gaze “It's fine. I know he has to be in the picture. Do I like this? No. Am I going to make you feel bad about this, Not anymore.”  
“Thank you.” Rory said, “Just thank you.”  
\-----  
Rory stood outside Logan Huntzberger's apartment. She was majorly tired from the plane ride. She had combined walking with cab rides to get to Logan's place. She was hoping Logan would reimburse her for the flight but wasn’t going to ask for cab money.   
Rory held her hand up to the door then looked at her hand. A large file folder was held to her chest. It had some drawn up possible timetables for Logan to come to see Lucas. But most of all it had a form to give up custody. She wanted Logan to be free of any legal issues, and to make it impossible for him to claim Lucas.   
She knocked on the door. Logan opened it looking suave as he ever did.   
“Heya Ace?” He said and gave his best cheeky smile.  
“I'm here to talk, not anything else.” Rory blurted out then bit her lip.  
“Okay, okay,” Logan said and opened the door for her.  
A pretty girl was sitting on the couch. She turned to Rory and gave her a quizzical expression.  
“Rory this is my wife Odett,” Logan said looking down at the floor and sweeping his arm.  
“Your Rory. You were his first love.” Odett said wistfully and nodded her head.  
She grabbed a coat and her purse and headed to the door. “When you have sex please wear a condom I don’t want one of your American STDs.”   
Rory looked with wide eyes at the poise of the women who blew past her and closed the door.  
Logan rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.  
“So she knows we had an affair?” Rory asked sitting at the kitchen table.  
“Umm sort of? She knows I've had affairs.” Logan explained sitting next to Rory.  
“Affairs? Plural?” Rory said sounding very hurt.  
“You were my favourite. The only one I loved.” Logan explained.  
“That made it worse,” Rory said and breathed deeply in.  
“Come on. So.” He said and gave her a sly smile.  
“I want to talk to you about your plans with Lucas.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Rory places the large file folder in front of him.  
She opened and placed three smaller folders.  
“This one has possible plans of shared custody.” She pointed to a red folder, “This one is planned if you don’t have custody” she pointed to a blue folder, “This is papers to give up custody.” She said pointing at a manila folder in a legal size slipcover.  
“What?” Logan said.  
“Read through. Think about what you want I'll be back on Thursday. Be ready to discuss.” She stood up to leave.  
“Wait, Rory!” Logan called.  
“What?” Rory snapped.  
“Do you have somewhere to stay?”  
“I'll figure it out,” Rory said picking up her suitcase.  
“No wait, I’ll call you a hotel room. I know all the best places.” Logan said.  
“Fine,” Rory said, too tired to argue.  
\--  
Thursday rolled around and she stood fighting outside Logan’s apartment. She had to admit to feeling 19 again. Logan was an ass, a rich pompous ass. But he was also her kryptonite. He was fun and beautiful. She thought about Dean, he was doing well and happy. He was good. Jess was wonderful, he still hurt was still a little broken but he was moving forward. Logan wasn’t which somehow made him almost more intoxicating. Because he made her feel young again like she was jumping with an umbrella. She sucked in her breath and walked knocked on the door.  
Logan opened it and smiled, “Hey ace."  
“Hi.” Rory nodded.  
She came in and saw the folders on the table.  
“So. What are you thinking?” Rory asked.   
“You look nice.” Logan changed the subject.  
“I do not. Focus.” Rory said trying to bring him back around  
“No, you do.” He said.   
Rory thought about what she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt and jeans with threadbare cuffs. The sweatshirt was probably one of the guys, but she didn’t even remember who. Logan, on the other hand, was wearing a form-fitting lavender dress shirt. He had on perfectly tailored dress pants and what she assumed was Italian leather shoes. She sat at the table. Logan sat next to her. He poured her a cup of coffee.  
“So down to business?” He joked.  
“Yes,” Rory said forcefully.  
“Look. I have enough paperwork at work.” He said.  
“You don’t get it, do you! This is about my son!” Rory said hitting the table with the palm of her hand.  
“Wow.” Logan chuckled.  
“He is small and helpless. You have made no intention of being there for him. But I need a plan if you ever plan on doing it or not. You are not going to flit in and out whenever you want, he has already been through more in less than a year than you have in your entire life!”   
“Okay.” Logan said, “I get it. I just like seeing you.”  
“I know. Now did you even read these.”  
“Yes, all of them.”  
“And?”  
“Okay, I’m thinking four times a year I can have him for the weekend. I’ll come to you. That way I see him, but it doesn’t become too conspicuous.”  
“Fine.”  
“And I’ll give up parental rights.”  
“What?” Rory said staring into his eyes biting down on her lip.  
“You brought the papers,” Logan said his voice calm the levity drained from his words.  
“I did.”   
“I told you I can’t do the father thing...”  
“With me,” Rory added finishing the sentence.  
“No Rory I wanted to before. But my life is here. I’m married. We had a chance, and we didn't take it.”  
“This isn’t really about that Logan.”  
“You’re right.” he conceded  
“So Did you sign the papers?”  
“You aren’t going to tell me not to are you?”  
“No.”  
“Okay then.” He pulled out the paper and filled it out. He slid it back in the folder and passed it to Rory.  
“Thank You,” Rory said.  
“No, I needed to do it. I need to not have that responsibility, I need you to not feel obligated to me, and it's just symbolic. I’ll be his wacky relative, not his dad, he’ll know that.”  
“You are his father, if not his dad,” Rory explained.  
“Okay.”  
Rory stood to leave.  
“I have work. Come by tomorrow night. Have dinner just tell me about him, about the paper.”  
“You want to be friends?”  
“Without benefits.”  
“Okay.”  
Rory nodded and closed the door behind her. She made it to the hotel without truly thinking about anything she was doing. The world was slightly blurry and her thoughts ran together. It was like the high from hell. She sat in her room for a long time. Then she broke down crying. She pulled her knees up under her doubled over like when she had bad period cramps. It felt like her world was shattering around her. She had no idea why. Her mind was flooded with everything.  
She was suddenly the hospital room, The NICU, her baby covered in wires, the PICU with him in the little cage. She was in the apartment looking at Jess's scars and his broken face. She was 21 saying goodbye to Logan. She was 20 staring at the phone wishing her mom would call. She was 19 watching dean drive away. She was 18 sitting in the car being told Jess was gone. She was 16 crying about the car. She was 10 when her dad missed her birthday for the third year in a row.   
Everything suddenly blurred together and it was this bright light and ringing noise in her brain. She sat up feeling empty. She pulled off her sweater and she pulled off her pants. She walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection. Her face and chest were flush. Her eyes were purple and swollen. Her hair stuck to her from sweat. She finished undressing and got in the shower. She felt the lukewarm waterfall around her. The steam felt good in her chest. Tears dripped from her eyes she was surprised she still had tears left.   
“Fuck why am I crying.” Rory snapped at herself. “ This is what I wanted.”  
Rory slid down and sat in the water. She knew why. She had been thinking about loss. The fact that her son had lost so much and he didn’t even know it. She let her face fall into her knees. She sucked in the steamy air. She was also losing something, but she had to lose it. Logan was just the father of her child he wasn’t Rory's.   
The good thing was this should keep her from being her mother, Logan wouldn’t be her Christopher. Jess would be the cory to her Topanga, her prince charming, the Ron to her Hermione. It was what she wanted. She hadn’t even thought of Logan with anything but frustration since the night she had cried at home. She needed to break it off for real. She turned off the shower with one hand and stayed until she was too cold. She got into her pyjamas and laid on her bed. In a snap she was asleep.  
\--  
Logan and Rory were eating Bluefin Tuna, Asparagus, and Scalloped Potatoes. She noticed he had gone with bluefin, the most expensive tuna out there. Logan had told her about his job and Rory told him about hers.  
“Oh, do you want to see pictures?” Rory asked.  
“Of what?”  
“Of your son.”  
“Okay”  
Rory took out her phone and flipped through pictures of Lucas. A few pictures of her and her friends, and the rest of the family.   
“He’s cute and so little,” Logan commented.  
“Who?” Odett called from the living room.  
“Rory’s son,” Logan said quickly.  
Odette came over and looked at the baby.   
“You flew to London to fuck a married man while you have a child?” Odette accused.  
Rory looked flustered.  
“It's not like that. The kid is mine.” Logan admitted. All three people were shocked.  
“Oh, that's stellar,” Odette said and rubbed her temples. “Okay, so here is the plan. You can see the kid a few times a year. But it is not to get in the media, my parents don’t know, and when we have kids they come first.”  
Rory and Logan nodded. It was basically their plan anyway.  
“You are such an idiot Logan ever heard of a condom. And Rory! Have you heard of birth control.” She said sardonically   
Rory left quickly then.  
“I'm Going Home,” she said to herself as she closed the door to his apartment. She felt a rush of happiness thinking of her smiling son and how cute Jess looked holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, let me know what you think. I know this is angst heavy but I really wanted to give Rory and logan closer.


	17. Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old faces make a return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: referenced child abuse, child neglect, referenced past suicide attempt

Luke came in. He had seen Rory drive away.  
“Whats going on?” Luke asked.  
“Rory went to go see Logan,” Jess said  
“Oh.” Luke sat next to Jess. Knowing the last time something involving logan happen unexpectedly things did not go well at all.  
“This is for Lucas it’s okay.”  
“Okay.”  
They were interrupted by a loud rapping on the front door. Luke sighed and got up. He opened the door and saw honestly the last person either of them needed or wanted to see at this time, it was Liz.  
“Brother how are you! Well, you must be wonderful you’re married! To Lorelai, the love of your life.”  
“Hi, Liz,” Luke said. doula toddled up behind her mother, “Hi doula.” Luke said.  
It was still an idiotic name he sincerely hoped the child found a good nickname.  
Liz walked into the house looking around. She then spotted Jess turning a baby monitor over in his hands. Jess was praying it would go off and he could lock himself in the room with Lucas and ignore his...Liz.  
“How’s my boy?” She said and came over and gave him a hug.  
To Jess’s delight the baby monitor went off he jumped up, to his dismay, Liz followed him. Jess came in and picked up Lucas, the poor boy was sobbing and his face was covered in snot and reflux. Jess sat him all the way up. He wiped off his mouth and started to take off Lucas's clothes he was soaking wet from the throw-up. When he was interrupted by Liz.  
“He is so cute! Luke called me the day he was born. Said he and Rory had some trouble.”  
“Yeah,” Jess said flicking his hair from his eyes. Lucas also needed his diaper changed so he picked him up to the table where his supplies were kept. He whipped him off and dried him. He put on a diaper and changed his clothes.  
“He is really small,” Liz said.   
Jess turned his head away from his son. Liz was staring at them with an odd smile. Luke was standing in the kitchen looking confused and distressed.  
“Why does he have a tube in his stomach?” Liz asked.  
“He’s sick,” Jess said.  
“Oh no, what's wrong?”  
“A lot.”   
“Will he be okay?”  
“We don’t know.”  
Liz turned to luke, “Why didn’t you tell me my grandson was that sick! I told you life and death situations to call!”  
“I told you your grandson was born I figured that would be enough to get you to come to see us,” Luke shouted back.  
Doula looked between the adults her eyebrows creased and her lip trembling.   
“follow me,” Jess said to doula extending his free hand to the toddler. He sat on the couch. Doula jumped up.  
doula smiled at the little baby.  
“I suppose he’s your nephew,” Jess said.  
“You’re that Jess” doula said wide-eyed.  
“I guess yes.” Jess sighed.  
The girl was four years old, his sister. And she had never even seen a picture of him. He put baby Lucas in her lap as he supported his head with one hand. Lucas was still dealing with hypertonia and was still pretty unsteady.  
“That baby is really small for his age,” Liz commented to luke  
“Well corrected for being a premie he is only five months old. And he is just really small the longest time he was practically starving to death because they couldn’t figure out the right formula and tube to keep him fed. And he just isn’t growing or developing at a normal rate.” Luke explained.  
“How is Rory?” She asked.  
“Better now, she almost died in the hospital. She is still dealing with things but better.”  
“So how was the wedding? How are the twins?” Liz asked changing the subject to something that was less depressing.  
“The wedding was good. Lorelai looked good. Oh here.” Luke said grabbing a scrapbook from the table in the living room. He opened it. Doula handed Lucas back and ran to her mother.  
Both girls looked at the pictures from the wedding.  
“You look happy.” She said.  
“We are,” Luke replied.  
Liz walked into the den and saw pictures of the family on the walls and tabled. Some from the days of just the two Gilmore girls. Up to one from the summer of April, Lorelai, Rory, Willia, Jenna, Luke, Lucas, and jess. Liz felt a small twinge of sadness that she was not apart of this family. She quickly got over it knowing no matter what she had done things seemed to have worked out.  
“Stay for dinner. You can see Lorelai. Meet the girls.”  
“Yeah, that would be good. Where can we stay?” Liz asked.  
“Um, you two can stay at the inn,” Jess called before Luke could suggest they stay in April's room.  
“Yeah, that'd be perfect,” Liz said.  
Luke called asking if they had an empty room. To their extreme luck, they had exactly one open room. Liz and Doula drove over there to put their stuff away.  
When they were gone Luke walked over to Jess. He looked at his nephews face. His eyes were vacant and far away. His fists were clenched, he was sort of looking at Lucas in the playpen. His face was scrunched in concern. Luke reached out his hand to Less’s shoulder his nephew jumped.  
“I need to make a call. Watch Lucas?” Jess said.  
Luke nodded.  
Jes went on to the porch and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled he breathed in as the dial tone rang into his ear.  
“Jess?” The voice said sounding concerned.  
“Hey, Malik” Jess breathed.  
“What’s been up?”  
“Well since you last saw me over a year ago? tried to kill myself, moved back in with my uncle, Got back together with Rory, she had another guys baby, they both almost died, so I'm kind of a father, and now she flew off to some godforsaken European country to see the baby's dad and now my mom showed up.” Jess said.  
“Fuck dude.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I knew things were bad, but I guess I never figured that got suicide bad.”  
Jess sat on the step.  
“So you're a dad?” malik probed.  
“Yes.”  
“Wow, Jess Mariano a father.”  
“I know.”  
“So your mom. Been a long time since you saw her.”  
“Long time.”  
“I’m okay. Armani suite left me, for a girl apparently I was his gay trial but ‘pussy is so much better dude.”’”   
jess smirked at the imitation of Armani guy.“Bad luck.” he added knowing the bemusement probably came through.  
“But I still have my job however dull. But I'm still in the art scene. I’ve actually made contact with some other indie publishers if you ever want some numbers.”  
“That would be good.”  
“Are you okay? I know things get bad. You lose yourself sometimes.”  
“Honestly? I have no fucking clue. The idea of Rory being with Logan and my mom being here.”  
“I get that. People love making you feel inadequate.”  
“I’m not good right now.”  
“So you call me? I’m aware I broke your heart.”  
“You’re the closest thing I have to a friend besides my uncle.”  
“That's so depressing dude.”  
Jess just scoffed he was very aware he was pathetic.  
“Jess Mariano. You are going to be okay. I just learned we almost lost you. Don’t be that idiotic again.”  
“Sure.”  
They both stayed on the line listening to dead air.  
“Bye,” Jess muttered and clicked off the phone.  
Jess walked inside.  
Luke walked over and gave him a sympathetic look. Jess gave him a sarcastic eye roll in return. And walked over to Lucas.  
\---  
The house inhabits minus Rory were eating dinner with Liz and Doula.  
“How’s T.J?” Lorelai asked.  
“Okay. He didn’t want to come, he is working.”  
“Doing what?” Luke said incredulously.  
“Well, you know this or that.” Liz dismissed the question, turned to Lorelai “How are the twins really? Men never know.”   
“They’re good. The daycare worker says they are model babies.”  
Doula was nibbling absentmindedly at the dinner  
“How are you?” Lorelai asked Doula.  
“Tired.”  
“You can nap in April’s room,” Lorelai said ushering the small girl to April's room and tucking her in. Lorelai came back out to see three people staring around each other.  
“Let's go to living room have some coffee? Ice cream?” Luke asked to break the silence.  
“We got the cleaning you and Liz go.” Lorelai shooed the siblings into the living room.  
“This is going so well.” Jess quipped after Luke and Liz had left.  
“Okay spill what is going on! Where is my daughter?” Lorelai demanded.  
“Rory went to see Logan. And Liz just showed up here asking about kids and weddings and shit.”  
Lorelai put up a hold that thought finger and took the twins into the living room to play. She came back to Jess.   
“Okay, why is Rory going to see Logan?”  
“To work out Lucas's future or some crap.” Jess huffed.  
“And are you safe?”   
“Yes.”  
They were interrupted by screaming from the living room.  
They walked over to see a full-on screaming match.  
“You need me to what?” Luke screamed.  
“You need to take Doula.”  
“Why?”  
“Well TJ and I aren’t doing well. I don’t want to subject a child to that! No home, Fighting parents, no stable school, no kid deserves that! TJ and I can't seem to work anything out with Dula there.”  
Jess felt like he had been punched in the gut. Jess had experienced all those things and she hadn’t done anything till he was failing high school and she actually saw him get punched by her boyfriend.   
“You can’t just give away your children.”  
“But I came to see how you were. Your kids are happy. Rory is successful, even Jess looks okay all fatherly. This is a good home.”  
“How long?”  
“Until I get things re-sorted,” Liz said.  
“So forever,” Jess muttered under his breath.  
Luke ran his hand down his face. Starring at the floor. Lorelai's breath caught in her throat. She was so blindsided by the amount of shit that had happened in one afternoon.  
Luke turned and propelled Lorelai outside.  
“How does she do that? She can’t just pawn her on us!” Luke spluttered.  
“Luke, we can’t let the kid go through that," Lorelai said.  
“So we take her in?” Luke sighed.  
“You already knew you were going to take her the moment Liz mentioned it.” Lorelai said deciding for the sake of the household to play adult.   
Luke grumbled.  
“My softie,” Lorelai said wringing her hands behind her back.  
“So?” Liz asked.  
“We will take her in.”  
“Does she have stuff we need?” Lorelai asked.  
“Yes! Come on boys.” Liz called.  
Jess and Luke shared a fuck my life Expression.  
The went out to the car. Liz handed them two bags and grabbed a stuffed dog from the front seat.  
They walked into the house with the stuff.   
Lorelai actually felt like crying. The girl's whole childhood was in two bags. When Rory was three they hadn’t had much of anything and lived in a shed. But Rory's childhood was the hotel, Mia, pre-school, the decorations in the shed, just it was a life. Doula came out to stand beside Lorelai she was sucking her thumb. Lorelai picked her up.  
“Hey, We are going to be watching you for awhile okay?” She asked rhetorically. Doula stared at her uncomprehendingly  
“Sweetheart your mom and dad have things to do,” Lorelai said feeling some need to help the small girl understand  
Liz came over and took Doula from Lorelai’s arms.  
“Hey, doula. Your staying with your uncle and aunt for a while okay?” She said.  
Doula took the blue dog with one hand and kept sucking her other thumb. Liz put her down.  
“Thanks, brother.” She said and hugged him, “Thanks Lorelai.” She said and hugged her.  
Liz moved towards Jess who turned around and went for his son. To be fair it was petty and mean. But Liz was someone he generally pretended wasn’t there, and her abandoning her second child was just the last fucking straw.  
Liz wavered and then left.  
Lorelai let out a long breath.  
“Can I sleep?” Doula asked.  
“Yeah, kid,” Lorelai said and the kid left to go to April's room.  
Lorelai sat down next to her kids and started playing immersing herself in something pure that she loved.  
Luke walked over to Jess.  
“Damn,” Jess said  
“Yup,” Luke said.  
\---  
The morning Lorelai sat up in her room noticing luke had already left. She couldn't let him just leave without talking about something, she ran down the stairs. Lorelai stopped luke before he could leave.  
“I will not turn away a fucking four-year-old. But this isn't going to be easy. We aren't exactly drowning in money. Rory is getting help with medical bills but we still have a lot of costs coming our way with Lucas. And besides, we already have six mouths to feed. Plus helping a kid who was abandoned by both parents isn't going to be easy which you know. She is going to need to be watched, and of course, there is kindergarten next school year. And finding a place for her to sleep permanently. God, we have to be a team on this.”Lorelai babbled.  
“We will be. This is a family.”  
“Oddly cheesy and upbeat,” Lorelai said.  
“We cant both panic at once. For the place to sleep, the twins can sleep together and she can have on of those rooms."  
“Solid plan,” Lorelai said,”go make some burgers. Bring home pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get more of the jess/malik story next time. This and chapter 18 were one chapter but it was way too long so I broke it up.


	18. Old Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: past child abuse, implied self-harm, alcohol mention

Jess was laying on the couch with one eye on the babies and on eye on his phone playing angry birds.  
His phone lit up it was“Malik”. He picked it up.  
“Whats up?”  
“Well, I'm in stars hollow at Luke's diner. Assuming it's your uncle's place.” Malik said.  
“You’re here?”  
“Course.”  
“I'll be there in a little while wait for me.”  
Jess called to Lorelai  
“Yeah?” She called back.  
“I'm going into town can you come down watch the kids?”  
“Sure,” Lorelai said coming down the stairs.  
Jess left. His mind swam with questions. Why would he care now? He was willing to leave jess while he was on the edge of bankruptcy and homelessness. Like damn. But now he was here. A string to that weird period of life in Phili. It was a completely odd stand out time. He had been a version of himself that was better than before but not quite done, he had to fall apart one more time to become someone that could even hope to deserve Lucas. To be worthy of Lorelai and Rory's forgiveness. But he thought of Malik, he hadn’t been the first guy he had been with. He had dated a guy sophomore year of high school. Then he was shipped off to stars hollow where he had fallen in love with Rory in like to two days. God fucking damn he muttered. He wanted a cigarette so much, or a drink, or weed or something. He saw Malik standing beside the dinner smoking. Jess walked up to him.  
“Can I bum one?”  
“Well, aren’t you too respectable now..”  
“Fuck then give me two.”  
Malik walked up to Jess and gave him a one arm hug.  
“Where to?” Malik asked.  
Jess started walking to his bridge. Well, it wasn’t his but it might as well be as the only other person he had ever seen go here by themselves was Rory and that was in relation to him. They sat and malik handed him one and lit it. Jess took a long drag and sighed.  
“Guess what my mom did?”  
“Fucked some new bastard?”  
“No. You know how I have a half-sister?”  
“Yeah.”  
“She left her with Luke and Lorelai.”  
“That's some shit right there.”  
“Oh yeah,” Jess said the feeling of this moment was nostalgic and filled with the smell of the burning tobacco. “I Haven’t smoked in ages.”  
“Damn I never stopped.”  
“I can’t do this though. My son has fucked up lungs.”  
“Fine.” Malik snatched the offending objects and put them out. “Day drunk instead?”  
“sure.” Jess shrugged.   
They got in Malik’s car and drove to a liquor store that's open, there were none in stars hollow and Taylor had closed the bar.  
They bought two six packs of beer and sat on the truck bed. They sat in mostly silence for a while bathed in the warm sun and then Malik started to laugh hysterically and Jess let out a small chuckle.  
“Omg you have like a whole life, I have a job and commitments and we are in a parking lot getting drunk on cheap warm canned beer”  
“To be perfectly fair I have lived on warm can beer.”  
“Yeah, but have you seen yourself? I don’t think you should give life advice.”  
“Hey, I have a son and fiance?”  
“When are you going to marry a girl who ran off to a far-off land to see a guy.”  
“Fuck you. Fuck this. Fuck it. Fuck me” Jess muttered more to himself.  
“Dude I would break it off for real before you have sex with your ex.”  
“Haha.” Jess mocked.  
“Yeah, I don’t screw people in relationships its bad form.”  
“You so have had sex with guys who you had no idea about.”  
“Okay, but we were drunk in a gay bar.”  
“That excuses it?”  
“Ehh.”   
Jess shook his head, “I love you.”  
“You still love me?” Malik said.  
“Yes. Just Rory is who I need to be with.”  
“I know. And I need a guy in Philadelphia without obligations.”  
“You're not ready for the picket fence?”  
“Eventually hopefully.”  
“Did you picture me as a dad?”  
“No.”  
“Anything can happen. Just stop being such dick.”  
“Never.”  
The sat in silence for a while drinking absentmindedly.  
Malik hugged Jess. When he pulled apart Jess had tears standing in his eyes.  
“Whats wrong?” Malik asked.  
“Fuck it.” jess spat.  
“Fuck it.” Malik nodded.  
They sat drinking mostly talking about books. Malik caught him up on the people from Philly he still talked to. A while later Jess stood up.  
“I haven’t gotten drunk in a long time. Damn You know Rory is really pretty. And she always smells nice. “  
“I know she sounds wonderful,” Malik said  
“And like Lucas is so cute man, I just want him to live like its so scary when he is in the hospital.”  
“ I would think so.” Malik  
“And like fuck my mom she's a bitch,” Jess grumbled.  
“Yup.”  
“But don’t fuck my mom. That would be strange.”  
“Dud I am so gay.”  
“Still like damn. Look at Rory and Lucas.”  
Jess fumbled and pulled out his phone. He showed Malik a picture of Rory and the baby.  
“So cute,” Malik said.  
“ I know.”  
\--  
Malik and Jess walked until they found a bus stop and got a bus to stars hollow. The meandered back to the house. The got to the door when Lorelai burst out.  
“You scared us half to death jess! Anything could have happened to you!”  
“You could have called.”  
“We did.”  
Jess pulled out his phone missed texts and calls. “Sorry.”  
Malik started to laugh. “She could be your mother in law. But she is also your aunt. Damn dude.”  
“Shove off,” Jess said.  
“Are you going to introduce me to your friend.” Lorelai nagged.  
“This is my... Malik.”  
“Hi!” Malik said waving.  
“Both of you need to get in here. It's raining.”  
The two inebriated men made their way inside.   
The crashed on the couch. Doula walked in and looked at the men.  
“They smell like daddy.” Doula said covering her nose and running the other way.  
Lorelai sighed. That was a fucking sad thing to say and just god. She looked at the mess in front of her. Two guys who stink like cigarettes and bear who were obviously not doing so good. A three-year-old girl who was too thin and had been abandoned by her parents. Luke came in the door and looked a the scene. He kissed Lorelai.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Jess’s friend came and they got drunk.”  
“Great,” Luke grumbled.  
Jess and Malik woke up a while later and looked around the house. It was the middle of the night. Lorelai was on the computer  
Malik stood up first and walked to her  
“Hi ah. Lorelai.” He said   
“Hi.” Lorelai returned interested.  
“I uh was jess’s...” Malik and jess shared a look of panic and confusion, “roommate”  
“No, you weren’t,” Lorelai said. Looking at their faces. “You guys had sex.”  
“What? Not today.” Malik said.  
Jess rolled his eyes.  
“But you have.” Lorelai gasped.  
“We dated,” Jess explained.  
“Your gay?” Lorelai said confused.  
“Well I am, He’s bisexual,” Maik explained.  
Lorelai looked the guy up and down. He had a shaved head. On the sides with a not quite mohawk in the middle. His skin was a dark brown. His eyes were large and a nice warm brown. He was dressed in a short-sleeved black dress shirt with an open top showing a teal t-shirt underneath. He wore black wash jeans.  
“Well, that's news,” Lorelai said.  
“Does it matter,” Jess said hotely.  
“As long as you don’t cheat on Rory i don’t care,” Lorelai said.  
“She is the one who cheats not me,” Jess said.  
“I will chalk that up to you being hungover,” Lorelai said.  
Jess ran his hands over his face. Malik leaned on him.  
“Jess go to your bed. Can I crash on the couch?” Malik instructed and asked.  
“Sure,” Lorelai said turning back to her computer.  
“Oh and don’t tell Luke about us,” Jess asked nearing pleading.  
“I won’t. I understand relationship secrets.” Lorelai re-assured him.  
\--  
The next day luke was out the door at fuck o’clock. Lorelai left a note to jess about having to leave early and to pack the girls lunch and to watch doula. Jess was pleased and annoyed that they had just decided that he could watch the twins, his son and his sister. Oh on top of his ex-boyfriend being there and his fiance in Europe with her ex-boyfriend.   
Jess woke up the twins and helped them down stars into their high chairs. Doula wandered out and he had cereal on the table for all of them. He sent doula to get dressed after she ate. Took the twins back upstairs to brush their teeth and get them dressed. He came down and left the girls in their playpen. He went to get Lucas up. Gave Doula the iPad to entertain herself. Did all Lucas’s meds, treatment and set up the feeding tube. He then put it in the backpack and got Lucas in his stroller. Set him by the door, put the girls in their stroller he took them to the car, thankfully Lorelai had left him the van with the car seats. He put them in. Then walked inside to see Malik smiling at him.  
“What?”  
“Dud you are so Mr mom.”  
“So?”  
“It’s cute.”  
“Doula we have to drop off the twins,” Jess said.  
“Why?”  
“So, I only have two kids to watch all day.”  
“Okay.” She shrugged and grabbed her dog and followed jess and Lucas out the door.  
“Can you feed the dog?” Jess asked as he helped Doula with her jacket.  
“Sure,” Malik answered leaning on the door.  
“Be here when I get back,” Jess said to Malik.  
Driving to the daycare Jess wondered how loud the ‘this time’ had sounded. He was reminded of having a fight about how Jess was distant and how Malik was never around. He got back from the store and all Malik’s stuff was gone. He got a text on his phone.  
“You’re right there was someone else.”  
Jess could remember that text. It had been another shovel full of dirt suffocating him. It hadn’t been a tipping point honestly he wasn’t expecting it to last. No that was a lie he had been torn he loved Malik but he didn’t believe in love at the time. Now he did and somehow it made how he had left hurt more, like so much more. He saw love with Luke and Lorelai. Hoped he and Rory had it. So if it was real why didn’t they have it?  
\--  
Luke and Lorelai were at the store with their daughters and niece. They were choosing a bed and dresser for D  
She was also going to get to get one new thing for her room. They had asked her if she wanted a nickname. She said d and they hoped it would stick. Doula was an awful name and they wanted the kid to not have food thrown in her face at school.  
They had picked out a white daybed with a twisted metal frame. New sheets with flowers on them. They picked out a generic wooden dresser. For her special thing, she chose fairy lights for her window in the shape of clouds. She smiled up at her aunt and uncle.  
Luke was thinking about their strange family.   
It was them a proper married couple but they both had one kid from a previous relationship, they then had two kids together. His niece now lived with them. The Lorelai's first kid had a kid and fiance who was also his nephew. But that kid's father wasn’t the fiance it was some dude who lived on another continent. Plus oh Rory had a half sister with Lorelai's ex-husband from his previous relationship. Damn that was a special kind of strange.  
“What are you thinking about?” Lorelai asked taking his hand in hers.  
“That we are a very special kind of family.”  
“Well yes, is that bad?”  
“Never.”  
“I like to think we are like the Addams family.”  
“Aren’t they monsters?”  
“Yeah but they're really happy.”  
“Sure we can be them.”  
Lorelai smiled brightly.  
\--  
Two days later at midday. Doula was colouring in her new room. Lucas was in his lay pen pressing on the noise maker in front of him. Jess was reading a book, Malik was on his laptop reading over business proposals as he would have to not be to behind at work. He was a middle manager at a building firm. But he and Jess had come to unspoken agreement Malik wouldn’t leave until Jess was doing better.   
“Jess are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I mean with your mother stuff.”  
“It's fine.”  
“She abandoned your sister.”  
“Yes, D is going to do 100x better here with us than I ever was with Liz.”  
“You’re jealous?” Malik said sounding confused.  
“I don’t know. I mean being shipped off by your mother is always you know scarring.”  
“But your thinking she escapes the abuse and neglect.”  
“Yeah.”  
Malik nodded. He understood. His life was never as bad as Jess’s. But his parents had been stuck in a loveless marriage, he’d been indoctrinated with an anti-gay belief, he had dealt with bullying his whole life. But his parents sucked sometimes by they weren't ever violent. He sighed. He and Jess had bonded over their pain, and now it seemed Jess had something to believe in again, and he didn’t. But he was glad as he watched Jess pickup up Lucas and hold him to his chest and read as he rocked the baby, he felt happiness, not despair. He was at a point when he wanted jess to be happy and to see him be happy. He didn’t need to own jess, they could be friends without benefits.  
Jess looked at Malik. Jess was so happy to have him back in his life. He needed someone who was more like him then Rory and Luke. He had seen Lorelai with her parents. The shame, slight fear, and continued need to simultaneously please and baulk the system Jess could relate to but he and Lorelai weren’t close. He hoped even after Rory came back Malik would still visit.  
As if on cue Rory came breezing in.  
“Jess he signed the papers.” she squeaked.  
She was surprised when a Small sandy blond haired girl with jess’s eyes came up to her.  
“Um hi,” Rory said  
“Hi, Rory.”  
She turned to jess confused. “Who is that?”  
“That’s my sister,” Jess explained.  
“Okay whos that?” she asked.  
Malik stood up. “I’m Malik. Jess and I dated a few years back. But he so hopeless I’m his only friend.”  
Jess smacked Malik’s calf with a sock-clad foot.   
“Okay, I definitely missed stuff!” Rory said sitting on the floor.  
“Okay, but you start,” Jess said switching to a fully upright position still holding Lucas. Doula plopped next to Rory on the floor sulking down a Capri-sun.  
“I went to London. Had two confrontations with the wife. But,” Rory pulled a folder out of the bag and showed jess. They were releasement of custody orders. “Logan has no legal rights to Lucas.”  
“That's good,” Jess said.  
“Yeah. It's my boys and me.” Rory smiled leaned and kissed Lucas's head and jess’s lips.  
“My news. My mom came by. I freaked a bit and called Malik as he stated I have no friends. Then we learned Liz came by to drop Doula in Luke's hands.”  
“Wow,” Rory said.  
“Yeah.”  
“Draw with me!” Doula called. She ran over to the table and toddled back with a large notepad and a box of crayons. She ripped a page out for Rory and dumped the crayons in front of them. Rory gave Jess a look, he just smiled back. So Rory turned and coloured with doula.   
Malik stood up and nodded towards the door. Jess nodded and put Lucas down in his playpen. He followed Malik to the door where he stood with his duffle bag hiked over his shoulder.  
“I'm heading out.” He said.  
“Okay.”  
“Call me anytime you need to, I am your friend.”  
“I know.”  
He hugged jess quickly and left. Jess went back to the living room and sat on the floor in front of the girls.  
After a little while doula smiled at her art. It was a maze of stick figures and flowers.  
“For Aunt Luke and Lorelai.” She smiled.  
“They’ll love it.” Rory laughed.   
She sat the stuff on the coffee table.  
She turned to the adults. “I had to draw for them.”  
“Why?” Rory asked.  
“They bought me drawing stuff. I never have it.” She explained. She then hopped on the couch and sat on jess’s lap and curled into him. Rory smiled, grabbed Lucas and sat next to them.  
Jess’s discomfort faded to fondness.  
Rory realised something, what she was feeling then wasn’t the massive wave of emotions like in London. It was warmth, safety, love. It wasn’t as dramatic, but it was so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	19. The More Things Change

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in Emily Gilmore's house. Rory was exhausted from a plane ride and wasn’t quite awake from all four of them falling asleep on the couch. Lorelai was wondering if she could get out of telling her mother that there was another person in her household who wasn’t part of a nuclear model. Honestly, Doula was great. She said vaguely worrying things and was extremely sensitive but all in all, pretty well behaved. She mostly just wanted to draw and sleep. She also tended to be slightly clingy, mostly to Lorelai and then Jess. She also seemed to feel the need to prove to Lorelai and Luke that they should pay attention to her.  
Rory’s mind was half asleep and thinking about Jess having a boyfriend, Logan, and the new member of her family.  
Emily looked at the completely zoned out girls and cleared her throat as loudly as possible.  
“Hello,” she said primly.  
“Hi mom,” Lorelai said with a half smile.  
“Hi, grandma,” Rory said.  
“Drinks?” She asked.  
“Vodka martini with a twist,” Lorelai answered.  
“Just water,” Rory said.  
After the heart attack Rory generally avoided alcohol.  
“So anything interesting happen this week?” Emily asked.  
Rory and Lorelai shared a look. Trying to decide who’s news was more likely to cause chaos. They were spread a moment when Richard came in and greeted them. As he was talking Lorelai kicked Rory's shin and gave her a meaningful look. Rory rolled her eyes. Richard sat down and Emily repeated the question. Rory breathed deeply in and turned her.  
“I went to London,” Rory said.  
“Oh, really why?” Richard asked.  
“To see Logan,” Rory said and took a drink of her water truly wishing she had gotten alcohol.  
“Oh, what did you asked him?” Emily said.  
Rory knew it was a loaded question. Emily wanted Rory to have begged Logan to take her back (because she was the one who was mistaken apparently) and them to be a rich nuclear family that could be slapped on a Christmas card.  
“I asked him to tell me how involved he wanted to be with Lucas,” Rory answered staring at the floor.  
“What did he say?” Richard asked straightening his jacket and sitting up straight becoming an imposing figure as if his demeanour could change the outcome of what Rory had to say.  
“He says he will visit a few times a year, but that he can’t do the father thing,” Rory said, falling back to the five words that haunted her.  
“What did you say to give him the impression that's what you wanted?” Emily demanded.  
“I didn’t. I gave him lots of options. From moving here, to never seeing him at all.” Rory said.  
“Why in heavens would you even give him that option?” Richard said appalled.  
“Because he doesn’t want Lucas or else he would have stayed when Lucas was born sick.” Rory explained desperation creeping into his voice, “I mean he gave up custody.” Rory said a tear slipping down her cheek.  
“Why would you let him do that!” Emily shouted.  
Lorelai cut in, “Mom, you can’t fix this by yelling.”  
“We have to fix it somehow!” Emily continued to yell.  
“Emily. Logan has made his choice. If he doesn’t want to be involved he doesn’t have to. This could have been avoided if Rory had married him years ago. But now we must move forward with what we have.” Richard said stiffly.  
“I need to check on the food,” Emily said.  
“I Need to make a call,” Richard said.  
Rory turned to her mother her eye rimmed in red. She had cried so much in the past year it was crazy. It was like the world kept falling apart. But she looked at her mom’s face and felt better. She hugged her.  
“Wow kid,” Lorelai said at the force of the hug.  
“At least it's over.” Rory said, “Also you made me go first hoping they would forget to ask you.”  
“Uhhuh,” Lorelai said smiling.  
Rory smiled back.  
Emily called them to the table.  
Emily looked pissed off. Richard looked like he was hiding a lot of anger under his forced calm expression.  
Honestly, Rory was amused. She had been hurt that they blamed her. But her mom didn’t, Luke didn’t, Jess didn’t, Lane didn’t so it was two to four and not her fault had it. So watching them get so flustered was now funny, her mom's reaction had shown her that.  
“So Lorelai how was your week?” Emily asked.  
Lorelai started to laugh.  
“What was so funny?” Richard asked.  
“Actually what happened was really kind of sad. But to be honest what's funny is that you guys are already so worked up.”  
“What happened!” Emily demanded.  
“Okay,” Lorelai collected herself, “Luke's sister, came to see us. It was all par for the course the general traumatic past of being a family, and then she dropped the bombshell.” Lorelai said adding dramatic flair to her voice.  
Emily rolled her eyes and Richard's frustration was rising to the top.  
“She left her daughter with us. So now there is another child living in our house.” Lorelai looked around her. She was being dramatic because it was a good way to deal with the fact that a poor child had been abandoned. And for her it was fine, she loved taking care of people, she loved kids and she knew Luke could never abandon his family. She had plenty of anger towards the actions of Liz but the opportunity to spare Doula some of the pain Jess had gone through was a nice one. It was going to be hard raising three little girls but the joy in it was better and horrifying her mother with overdramatic antics could be part of it.  
“What are you Mexican!” Emily spat.  
“What?” Rory said.  
“You have three generations, and some random people living in your house like some damn Mexicans!” Emily explained.  
“That's, that’s just racist,” Lorelai said shaking her head.  
“Well, I do appreciate not leaving children homeless. It is a bit improper to have so many parts of a family under one roof. Families should be a certain way.” Richard started but was cut off.  
“Not this again. Grandpa, you took me in after mom and I fought. I’m not your child.”Rory explained.  
Richard looked frustrated but couldn’t formulate why he found this disreputable.  
Lorelai sighed and they finished eating.  
\---  
The whole family went to Lukes and did I good job of taking up two tables. Luke Cooked their food and came and sat. The whole town managed to drift in and out of the building. Of course, (somehow) news had gotten out that Doula was with them. Ms patty had already come in and out twice. And so many people were sitting in Taylors watch them. Lorelai had to stop Luke from jumping up and attacking the nosy neighbours. Luke kissed Lorelai the fifth time she did that.  
“Thank you for stopping me killing these freaks,” Luke grumbled.  
“Honestly I support you,” Jess mumbled.  
These people must view their lives as good soap opera material. He knew someone would have to have seen Malik (it was Stars Hollow) but they had had their conversations, not in town so hopefully, that was all still secret.  
Lorelai found the whole thing amusing. Rory leaned her head on Jess's shoulder.  
There was a great deal of shuffling in the crowd watching them and then they sent ms patter to come up.  
“Hello, all.” She said and smiled.  
“Hi, ms patty,” Lorelai said with a smile.  
“You must be Duola,” Ms patty said and leaned in front of Doula. Doula nodded and looked up at ms patty with bright saucer sized eyes.  
“You know I met you when you were just an infant. You look much older now.”  
“hullo,” Duola said.  
“Luke dear can I have some coffee?” Ms patty asked. Luke grumbled and got up.  
Ms patty sat next to Lorelai, “So, how did this happen?”  
“Umm Liz just asked us to take care of DD for a while,” Lorelai explained.  
“Things not going well for her and the husband?”  
“Seems not,” Lorelai said.  
Ms Patty nodded and left.  
Rory giggled and Lorelai picked Doula into her lap and hugged her.  
“You're the talk of the town.” She said to Doula.  
“Freak town,” Jess muttered.  
\--  
Luke had grudgingly agreed that they all really deserved some monstrous amounts of sugar. So Lorelai and Rory picked out a truly superb collection of ice cream and candy. They all went home and put on a movie. The twins went first and Luke put them to bed. Jess got Lucas ready for bed and chose to go to bed then. When Doula drifted to sleep luke decided it was time for him to sleep as well.  
Lorelai watched the movie but her brain was somewhere else,  
All this change everything that happened and it was still Lorelai and Rory, junk food and a bad movie. Lorelai got up and got coffee (one decaf) and brought it to her and Rory.  
“I love you kid,” Lorelai said handing her the cup  
“I love you, mom,” Rory said and took a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So book two ends! What do you think? Tell me please I love comments!
> 
> The next book is not finished yet so there might be a bit of gap, but i have it all planned out : -)


End file.
